la mision imposible!
by rosbaten
Summary: mas halla de una amnesia, de ser reclutada sin ninguna explicación, algo anda mal cuando ella esta en la misiones, cada una tiene un patron y Natsume sabra de que se trata :) no esta muy bien explicado pero lean, se que les gustara :)
1. Chapter 1

_Mikan y natsume_

_**Los secretos**_

_**Cap. 1**_

_**Punto de vista de miman:**_

_**Introducción:**_

_Fui quitada de los brazos de mis padres desde q tenia cinco y fui entrenada, supuestamente tengo uno de los dones mas raros, la habilidad de quitar alices (dones) y ponerlos en mi cuerpo o hacerlos piedras alice y el alice de anulación la cual me permite ser inmune a todos los alices conocidos, pero jamás los puse en practica con otras personas además de las que me han entrenado, además, no he tenido contacto con otra persona de mi edad, a los únicos que conozco fueron a los q me entrenaron, jamás he sabido sus nombres además ni me interesa._

_Fui criada para ser fría, sin emociones, solo que conozco la palabra LEALTAD, james he sabido para que me entrenan_

_Peo se q no es para nada bueno!_

_**Presente:**_

_-xq tengo q ir?-__** exclame disgustada**__ - despues de dejarme aislada, me van. A llevar a un lugar desconocido y ha tener contacto, con humanos- __**era ridículo como me hacían esto? Era una cosa tan ilógica.**_

_**- **__es para lo que te entrenar- __**me dijo seriamente- **__es tu misión, necesitamos q vallas a ese internado y consigas, y consigas todos los alices, y los quites de sus dueños, y los tomes, y los conviertas, en piedras alice, y los traigas aquí!_

_-pero como se supone, q lo haga, después de todo este tiempo, nunca he tenido, contacto con otras personas.-_

_-eres una mujer, de 15 años, con un cuerpo de envidia, eres muy inteligentes! Mas de lo que debeías. -_

-esa no es nada-

-déjense de boberías, no quiero ir! Y es definitivo - lo dije con tanta frialdad que sin darme cuenta ya les había robado sus alices a ellos-

-Miman obedece! Nuestro_** amo**_ nos dio instrucciones y sabes q las debemos obedecer!- la obediencia, es una de palabra que fui forzada a respetar... ODIO ESO! Peo lo tengo que aceptar!

-Esta bien- siempre usaban eso de excusa y siempre ganaban, contra la obediencia ni pedo hacer nada.-

-hacemos, lo mejor para todos, es por tu bien.- ja-ja-ja, por mi bien? Por el suyo talvez-


	2. 2 capitulo la cademia!

**Capitulo 2**

**La academia**

**Plis! Comentarios y sugerencias, para esta historia.**

-esta lista senorita Sakura?- me dijo un senor

-Hn- me limite a decir, estaba inrritada, no solo me llevaban a un lugar desconocido, si no que sola!. Como lo odio, lo juro.

Subi al al auto y fuimos al aeropuerto, alli un hombre me esperaba, vestido de negro, rubio, alto, com una sonriza.

-esto se pone cada vez mejor- ahora que lo pienza, casi nunca sonrio, me inrrita y la gente se mira tonta.

-mucho gusto se Sra. Sakura- exparcia amor por todas partes, me senti, un poco acosada- vamos se nos va a ser tarde.

-Hn- lo segui.

Pesamientos de mikan.

**Solo tengo que terminar esta tarea, traigo las piedas alices, y sigo con mi vida se esclava. Estaria de vuelta, en menos de una o dos demanas, sonrrei ante la idea.**

**Mi vida de "esclava" no es mala, vivia en una gran casa, me fue dado nuchos lujos, dinero, ropa, comida, todo lo que necesitaba y mas, jamas me queje, ni me quejare de las atenciones que me dieron.**

**-**ya llegamos- me dijo. Despertandome de mis pensamientos.

-Es grande- misite en voz indiferente.

-Y no lo has visto nada- dijo con orgullo.

-Hn- dije indiferente.

Salimos del carro y vi un gran bosque, era como estar en las selvas, caminamos, y pude distinguir dos edificios de tres niveles cada uno, eran como apartamentos de lujo. Y tenianuna corta distancia entre los dos,

-Este sera tu nuevo hogar- dijo apuntando hacia uno de los edifios.

-Me gusta- dije. Al parecer no iba a hechar de menos mis "cositas" en mi hogar.

-te explicare algunas cosas, Srita. Mikan, tenemos reglas, plivilegios y limites para los estudiantes, dependiendo de como sea su dominio, respeto, y obediencia, se le consederan o quitaran pribilegios.

Entramos a el edificio,me mostro, todos el lugar el cual incluia, sala, comedor, cocina, dormitorio la cual tenia un gran armario, una televicion de plasma, bano personal con banera, gimnacio, depues, me estubo explicando, algunas cosas, y me dijo sobre los rangos de estrellas, que hay y que mi rango era, triple estrella, pero estos apartamentos eran para estrellas especiales, pero por ordenes del director me costruyeron uno igual, ya que solo habia uno, asi estubo, explicandome cosas inutiles, y su bla, bla, bla ya me habia hartado.

-Y porque solo hay dos edificios asi?- le pregunte, analizando la situacion.

-digamos, que los estrellas especiales, son muy raros en esta academia, solo uno, hay en todo el colegio, y digamos, que, se supone que ahora, son dos- dijo.

-Que necesita, para ser, estrella especial,?-

-dependiendo de tus habilidades, y que tan util e inteligete eres, para el colegio. Y para los direcores-

-Hn- no habia entendido bien a que se referia con_ que tan util era para el colegio y para los directores, a que se referia con eso?_

_- a por cierto, mi nombre es Narumi, soy tu profesor de lengua japonesa- dijo cerrando la puerta._

_Vi como se cerraba la puera, dejandome sola._

_Fui al tecer nivel en el elevador, (me sorprendi que tuviera eso, aqui si era comodo) vi una gran cama, de rojo, mi color favorito, fui al armario y compuse mis cosas, el armario era realmente grande, al estar teminando, vi mi cofresito platiado el cual me dieron para que guardara todos los alices, y la cual tenia una llave, que casualmente era mi piedra alice de anulacion, el diminuto ahujero, sus detalles, era precioso._

_Yo nunca tube la necesidad de hacer piedra alice, pero al parecer tube que hacerlo, lo hice collar, mi piedra era color anaranja._

_Al ver la ventana, ya era de noche. Vi una luz a la vecidad._

_Mi vecino estaba alli, estube pensado en ir y presentaeme pero, decidi irme a domir._

_Mi unifome ya estaba listo, era una falda roja, blusa manga larga pegada, botas._

_Lo deje listo._

_Fui a mi cama. Deje mi colla en la mesa de noche, y me puse a tararear la cancion la cual me cantaba mi madre._

_Apenas recordaba, no se si ella fue real. pero al menos tengo algo con que recordar_


	3. 3 capitulo, primer robo de alice

_**Cap. 3 **_

_**Mi primer robo de alice.**_

_Me desperte, me di una ducha, me puse mi uniforme, y me peine, me puse el collar, una pulcera con una piedra alice feromonas, por alguna razon era lila, no se si es de feromonas de personas o de animales. _

_Tocaron a mi puerta._

_-si- al abrir la puerta abrir, vi a un joven, alto._

_-Buenos dias, Srita. Mikan, el director, la quiere, a las 8:00, tome, aqui estan todas la indicaciones, mucho gusto- salio corriendo, no le pude agradecer, vi mi reloj. Las 7:00, tenia mucho tiempo, asi que decidi, caminar en el bosque._

_Ya en el bosque vi a una pesona llorando, era una nino de cinco ano, me recordo a mi cuando me dieron a ellos._

_-Que tienes- le dije, acecandome a ella._

_-Quiero a mis padres!- me dijo entre sollozo._

_-eres nueva?- vi que tenia ropa normal._

_-si, acabo de ser transerida y estoy sola-_

_-Que alice tienes?-_

_-tengo el alice de _**fantasia-realidad- **_me dijo mirandome fijamente._

_-jamas le oido, de que se trata?, En que consiste?- le dije interesada._

_- _es un alice raro, se trata de hacer la fantasia, cosas que en verdad no existen realida, mira, te mostrare- me dijo apuntando hacia un arbol, lo vi fijamente y vi a un... UNICORNIO?... Caminando hacia nostros?.

-El no es real, ellos no existen pero, yo puedo hacerlos, que existan, puedo hacer que todo, lo que es imposible, sea posible-

-cual es tu nombre?- le dije voltiandome hacia ella.

-Tamari Sashiro- dijo sonriendome.

-Es un lindo nombre, Sachiro-san, te gustaria regresar con tus padres?-

-Es mi deseo mas grande-

-y si te dijieta que te puedo regresar con tus padres, pero a cambio, quiero tu alice? Acepatarias?-

-Sin dudarlo-

Sonrei, este iba a ser mi primer robo

-Cierra tus ojos, y piensa en tus padres, tus amigos, todo lo que tu amas-

-Para que?- dijo ella con miedo.

-Para regresarte con tus padres-

-Encerio? En verdad lo harias!- dijo con gran emocion.

-Solo confia en mi- le dije envozndo una sonriza.

-Quiero a mis padres- dijo con una lagrima en el ojo. Cerro los ojos. Yo me consetre en su centro de poder, su uara, sus emociones, y la tique, salio de su cuerpo una piedra color, rosa palida.

-Es hermosa- le dije.

Cuandro abrio sus ojos. Ella me miro y a su piedra.

-Ahora te enviare con tus padre- le dije- cierra tus ojos y piensa en ellos y estaras con ellos, te lo prometo-

-Te lo agradesco, eres mi heroina, jamas te olvidare onii-chan- me dijo cerrando los ojos.

Me quede atonita, tanto deseo tenia de reunirse con su familia que me dio su alice sin dudarlo, pero, ella no entiende lo que me acaba de dar?

-Cuidate- le dije

-Gracias y adios- me dijo.

Me consentre en el el alice de teletransportacion que me dieron para utilizarlo, si me presentaba una emerrgencia, en mi mano, salio una piedra alice de teletransportacion.

Una parte de la energia que la piedra de teletransportacion se lo inserte en Sashiro y enseguida ella empezo a desvanecerse hasta que desaparecio por cometo. Vi la piedra de alice rosada y sonrei.

_Mi primer robo de alice. _


	4. mi nueva

Cap. 3.

Mi nueva vida.

Genial simplemente genial. Después de quitarle el Alice a esa niña, me retrase, era sorprendente lo que me tarde hablando con esa niña, en realidad el tiempo vuela.

Corría hacia los bosques, sinceramente tengo una muy buena orientación porque en mi entrenamiento tenía que irá a lugares que jamás en mi vida conocía, como el bosque del amazonas y salir viva, no era muy complicado, sombre todo porque tengo instinto de supervivencia, es algo natural y con una piedra de tele transportación.

Corrí, era demasiado tarde para mi primer día, tome lo que me dio ese joven, las vi y repase como siete veces en dos minutos, corrí y me perdía en los arboles, el aire era tan puro que apenas podía recordar porque estaba corriendo, me quería quedar y ver el paisaje, era como estar en un bosque.

Llegue a un gran edificio de cinco niveles, vi cada uno de los rótulos que estaba en la puerta y vi uno que decía DIRECTOR, era el último piso.

Tome el elevador y llegue al quinto piso, había solo una puerta y un gran corredor, lo que pudo deleitar mi vista, pero era suficiente, no quería quedarme allí, ya que a mí me gusta la luz, y aquí era demasiado oscuro, toque, y escuche un gran eco, presentí que el lugar al que me metería era muy grande y muy vacio

-Adelante- dijo una voz muy ronca

Entre.

Era demasiado oscuro, solo la luz de una ventana podía medio alumbrar todo ese gran cuarto, solo puedo ver una silla y un gran escritorio, me senté, y espere por algún sonido un suspiro algo lo que sea algo para que me quitara esa sensación de que estaba sola.

-mikan sakura- dijo la voz rompiendo el silencio- eres mi nueva estudiante, en lo que estes aquí, tu trabajaras para mi no importa lo que te hallan enseñado, ahora te educare a mi forma- dijo casi en un suspiro, no podía ver nada, solo un guante negro que salía a la luz- quiero que ahora prestes atención, te he traido para este lugar para que puedas entrar y traerme algunos alises, no todos porque eso te costaría mucho, ahora, tengo una lista especifica que quiero que consigas, es una lista de 25 alises que quiero que los copies, no robes, no queremos llamar la atención de todo el colegio, nadie sabe cuál es tu Alice, ahora quiero que tomes-

Tiro un folder muy grueso era como de 543 hojas.

-esta eres tú, nada más y nada menos quiero que te memorices todo este folder, esta es tu vida-me dijo muy fríamente, como si ya lo tuviera de antemano toda mi vida pero era casi imposible, pero yo estaba aquí para una misión específica, no era para andar haciendo preguntas.

-estos son tus compañeros, de clases- me tiro otro folder, este era más delgado y decía en rojo clase Estrella B.

Deje el folder grueso y tome el liviano, vi todo eran 25 alumnos solamente, 8 mujeres y el resto hombres.

-Y estos son los alises que quiero que tomes- me dio un folder rojo.-Esto es todo lo que quiero que hagas, por ahora.

-Hm- asentí

Era sorprendente que tenían todo hecho, vi todo, los tres fólderes, era como si hubieran hecho mi vida otra vez.

Como que ellos tuvieran mi vida.

Como si yo tuviera otra vida.

Como si tuviera dos vidas.

-las clases comenzaran a las 10:00am.- me dijo – esto lo he hecho para que leas un poco de esto, esto es para que empieces a saber lo que eres ahora.

Solo asentí

-puedes retirarte- dijo, moviendo la mano, indicándome que me retirara.

-si- dije, me incline.

Y salí.

Me quede parada en medio de todo lo que acababa de pasar, tengo nueva vida, y tres fólderes los cuales tengo que aprender de memoria si quiero tener una estadía temporal muy breve en este tonto lugar.

Aunque debo admitir era muy bello y no me desagradaba la idea de estar aquí una temporada no corta.

Camine hacia los árboles, perdiéndome en la luz y en lo verde.


	5. mi personalidad, no la cambiare

Cap. 5

Mi personalidad, no la cambiare.

Estuve casi una hora leyendo estos documentos, vi el folder de mi vida, el grueso. Lo cerré apenas vi las primeras tres líneas porque tenía una gran información falsa.

_**Decía:**_

_**Apariencia**__**: dulce, infantil, y muy inocente.**_

_**Personalidad:**__** tiene que ser ajena a todo lo que pase a su alrededor, un poco distraída y muy dulce, tierna y con mucha inteligencia, PERO A LA VEZ FRIA.**_

Que me dio ganas de ir y tirárselo al Director era una gran ofensa para mí porque, era cambiar mi identidad por completo, aunque fuera lo que fuera, yo no pensaba hacer eso, yo iba a ser yo.

Aunque lo inocente lo podía arreglar.

Después el folder de los alices era muy pequeña, eran los alices más simples que podía haber visto.

Decía

_**Alices:**_

_**Viento**_

_**Agua**_

_**Ilusión**_

_**Leer mentes**_

_**Levitar**_

_**Volar**_

_**Cambio de personalidad**_

_**Posesión de sombra**_

_**Duplicación**_

_**Cambio de forma**_

_**Cambio de apariencia**_

_**Invisibilidad**_

Eran los primeros que vi, decidí, verlos uno por uno, tachando cada uno que ya halla, copiado.

A lo lejos escuche una campana, era más que obvio que era de inicio de clases, me tele trasporte, a mi cuarto, no quería, ir a la clase asta arreglar esto con ese tal dichoso Director, iba a ser su herramienta de trabajo, lo que quisiera pero lo iba a ser a mi modo, no quiero que nadie me diga cómo hacer mi trabajo, es como hacer cada cosa, nadie me domina, es mas nadie me puede dominar yo soy yo.

Está en la ventana de mi cuarto, era sorprendente, era gigante, podía ver a la sección media, desde este lugar, aunque no muy claramente, pero era suficiente, eran apenas las 10:15 y ya me había aburrido de estar aquí, parecía un ratón enjaulado.

-nadie me dice que hacer y cómo hacerlo- dije en vos alta.

Busque mi mapa y vi donde estaba mi clase, me tele transporte hacia allá, sin libro ni cuaderno, no creo que se dieran cuenta ellos.

Espero.

Vi una puerta deslizadora enfrente de mí, ahora que lo pienso, estaba emocionada, por fin iba a estar con personas que no me conocen y poder convivir.

-Mikan, contrólate-me dije a mi misma, puse mi cara, normal, esperaba poder moverme, pero no podía, algo me lo impidió.

Suspire.

Escuche unos pasos a 3 metros de distancia.

Era una niña, más o menos mi edad, era fácil reconocerlo, al parecer iba a la misma aula, que yo, estaba aproximándose.

Rápidamente, me incline para volver a intentar abrir la puerta, pero no podía.

Estaba más cerca la niña, se escuchaba claramente.

Me di la vuelta para tele transportarme a mi cuarto, cuando escuche una vos.

-¡ey!, ¿no vas a entrar?- escuche una vos de mujer muy claramente, y muy suave.

No sabía que hacer, pero tenía que responder.

-Olvide mis libros- dije sin ninguna expresión, muy tranquila y dándole la espalda.

-¿Cómo vas a olvidar algo, que está en la aula?-

¡Demonios!- pensé, estaba tan preocupada que no me di cuenta que no me habían dado los útiles.

-¿eres nueva verdad?- me dijo

-Si, me acaban de transferir- le respondí dándome la vuelta.

Cuando la vi me sorprendí, era una de mi estatura, pelo negro como la oscuridad, y pálida como la porcelana, tenía la expresión más relajada que había visto, se miraba muy ajena a lo que pasara, tenía los ojos violeta y sus mirada vacía.

-Soy Mikan - le dije

-Soy Hotaru- respondió

Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta.

Iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad para irme, porque sinceramente no sabía como de debía comportar.

O buena, dulce y angelical

O como yo soy

-entra, es el primer día de clases, te tenemos que conocer- dijo, cuando yo ya iba a dos pasos de desaparecer.

- ESTOY UN POCO NERVIOSA- le dije como una excusa.

-no tengas miedo- me dijo saliendo y agarrándome del hombre.

¿¡QUIEN RAYOS SE CREIA ESTA NIÑA? A Mikan nadie la tocaba

Cuando entre pude sentir que el ruido que percibí hace medio segundo se desvaneció, pero iba un cierto silencio muy incomodo.

Yo jamás he sentido miedo, pero sentí como si me hubiera metido a la boca del lobo.

Sentí un poco de inseguridad.


	6. detras del fujitivo

_**Fugitivo suelto**_

Cuando abrimos la puerta, todos callaron, y nos vieron supongo que fue una reacción al ver una cara nueva.

Es más que obvio que es eso, ya que supongo que no entran alumnos cada año, ya que NOSOTROS somos en cierto modo muy especiales, en muchas maneras.

Vi a cada uno de mis compañeros y memorice las caras en tan solo unos segundos, sabia quienes eran, que es lo que hacían, unos cuantos alices de aquí debería quitar no muchos, eran dos o tres personas.

Hotaru me guio hasta la catedral y sin decir nada se desvió a su escritorio, y me dejo frente a la cátedra y el profesor me voltio a ver rápidamente.

-Usted debe ser Mikan Sakura- dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

-si-

-mucho gusto, soy tu profesor de matemática, puedes llamarme Reyji-sense-

-el gusto es mío- dije intentando ser cortes.

-Clase tenemos una nueva estudiante, ella es Mikan Sakura, sean amables con ella- dijo poniéndome enfrente de todos, era incomodo- Mikan presentante- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Mikan Sakura- dije con una reverencia- cuiden de mi, por favor-

Los hombres me sonrieron, las mujeres solo se quedaron en silencio, un rubio de ojos azulados que se encontraba hasta el fondo, solo me vio y me vio y dirigió la vista hacia el conejo que tenía en sus brazo, se miraba tan ajeno a mí que me gusto su personalidad, desinteresado, frio…

-Mikan, por favor toma asiento en el ultimo asiento hasta el fondo a la derecha, ese lugar esta vacio, ya que eres nueva, tu profesor guía, Narumi-sensei te dirá quién es tu pareja-

-si-

Camine muy despacio para el asiento, todos me miraban, no me importaba, ya que si me miraban era para admirarme porque soy perfecta, y yo misma lo sé aunque la perfección ante mis maestros no existían… ellos decían que siempre tienes una virtud que perfeccionar y que la perfección se puede perfeccionar… pero a mí no me importaba porque yo daba todo, era la mejor en muchos sentidos… soy PERFECTA… y nadie me puede superar ya que soy hermanos, guapa y además inteligente… soy súper dotada.

Cuando tome asiento, sonó una alarma y el profesor salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo no nos dijo nada pero dejo la puerta abierta y pude ver que todos los profesores estaban saliendo de las aula dejando a los alumnos solos.

Los alumnos como si nada se quedaron sentados como si la alarma no la escuchara, pero vi que el rubio miraba a todas partes, el estaba a la par mía y miraba hacia mi dirección pero me percate que no me miraba a mi sino a la gran ventana que estaba abierta era casi de dos metros y medio el cristal, la ventana comenzaba desde la mitad de la pata de mi escritorio y terminaba hasta arriba, era muy clara y pero una gran parte del la ventana era cubierto por un cerezo , pero podía ver claramente a los maestros saliendo del edificios, corriendo a toda prisa.

Eran muchos maestros, me pregunto cuantas aulas habrían es este edificio.

-Sakura Mikan- dijo en el alto parlante – se le necesita urgentemente en la sala de profesores- dijo una voz femenina muy desesperada, era muy raro ver que un profesor se desesperara.

Me levante y me dirigí al rubio, que solo un escritorio básicamente nos separaba, le dirigí una gran sonrisa y le dije lo más claramente y suavemente.

-disculpa, por casualidad sabes dónde queda la sala de profesores-

El solo me vio con unos grandes ojos y me dijo:

-es la última puerta al final de corredor- me dijo en un simple suspiro, era muy divertido ver su pequeña sonrisa muy débil.

-gracias-

Salí lo más rápido la clase y podía ver que todas las clases estaban sin profesor, dejando a todos en completo desorden, pero no me preocupaba, Salí corriendo ya que me di cuenta que el corredor era muy grande, vi la puerta y la toque, en menos de un segundo me abrieron y vi al profesor Narumi, con una gran sonrisa, era muy raro…

-Mikan- dijo casi a gritos- necesitamos que nos ayudes a capturar a un estudiante prófugo- dijo dirigiéndose a uno de las cátedras que habían- si el escapara, nuestra academia corre un gran peligro, el es el ESTUDIANTE ESTRELLA, si el escapa y otra organización lo atrapa seremos historia y todos estos alumnos correrán gran peligro como estar en cámaras con los cuales le harán experimentos o …- le detuve, no quería saber nada, no era para lo que me mandaron, soy el tipo de persona que no quiere saber más de lo que necesita ahora que se lo que tengo que hacer… atrapar al prófugo y ya, listo.

-hacia donde fue y que es lo que tengo que hacer para detenerlo-

Narumi se me vio con una cara muy sorprendida, pero no dijo más.

-se fue hacia el bosque sur, probablemente hacia unos dormitorios de los estudiantes más pequeños, allí esta una de las salidas más discretas que hay, tienes que atraparlo y traerlo de vuelta, mas especifico hacia los dormitorios y borrarle la memoria para que se le olvide lo que ha visto hoy y ayer- dijo con una gran sonrisa como si estuviéramos hablando de cualquier cosa.

-está bien, pero espero que esto no sea rutinario odio que me pongan más de lo que tengo que hacer- dije con absoluta indiferencia era muy aburrido este lugar, pero debo admitir que esto lo poner un poco interesante.

-¡hey! Mikan- dijo con tono animado y con una confianza que me puso un mal sabor en la boca.

-¿si?- le dije casi saliendo de la puerta.

-ten- me tiro dos pequeñas esferas.

-la verde es para que lo olvide todo y la rosada es una de feromonas humanas, si te causa problemas puede que te sea útil pero solo funciona si tiene contacto con la persona, transmitiéndoselo por medio de Dióxido de carbono, pero a corta distancia y lo usas la persona puede quedar muy mareada pero dándoselo directamente puede causar un efecto que hasta lo puede dejar muy débil o inconsciente.

-¿he?- no le había entendido nada y como que al parecer le daba gracia, no sabía a donde quería llegar.

-si quieres capturarlo lo tendrás que besar, para que las feromonas sean lo más fuertes, y debilitarlo lo suficiente para que no tenga fuerzas-

… 3.

… 2… 1

-creo que no la necesitare, lo hare como se hacerlo pero me la quedare, gracias- dije transpirando un poco más fuerte de lo usual, corrí lo más rápido posible. Jamás en mi vida pensé que un profesor diría eso a una alumna, pero este lugar es diferente, jamás he compartido un sentimiento y los besos según lo que se es cuando las personas comparten ese sentimiento mutuo, jamás he besado porque siempre he considerado que….

YO NO MERESCO AMAR A NADIE.

Salí del edificio lo más rápido posible y me dirigí al bosque sur, todos los profesores estaban allí, me dirigieron una mirada, fija, y corrieron rodeándome.

-Soy Mikan Sakura, me mandaron para atrapar al fugitivo, así que se pueden retirarse, se manejar esto, vallan porque se están concentrando en solo un ya que otro puede tomar la oportunidad y huir, así que le recomendaría ir a sus aulas- ellos me vieron fijamente pero calmadamente uno se acerco a mi

- ya nos informaron de usted, buena suerte- me dijo con suma calma. Y todos se fueron, caminando como si no fuera nada, pero vi a uno que poseía algo en su mano y se me acerco.

-ten puede que necesites esto, ya que él es peligroso- me dio un látigo, y se fue.

¿He? Era tan peligroso que usaban esto, vi que un botón rojo estaba en el látigo, cerca de mi pulgar, lo presione y…

-¡ahí!- solté la parte inferior del látigo ya que fue instintivo, era muy fuerte esa tonta corriente.

¿Enserio? Usar esto en un ser humano era inhumano. Pero por algo me lo dieron ahora solo faltaba pillar a ese y seguiría con lo que vine a hacer a esta cárcel.

Camine perezosamente hacia el curso que me digiero que estaba esos dormitorios, no podía creer que niños menores de 5 años estaban en este lugar, quitados de los lazos de su familias era horrible incluso para mí era más que horrible era… no tiene nombre esto.

Camine cuidadosamente por los lados de los pasillo y el edificio por cada lugar, rincón pero no vi nada, me situé en el lugar en donde podría ver todo el edificio pero no vi nada.

Salí de allí y empecé a correr hacia una gran puerta ya que vi una pequeña figura a comparación del gran tamaño de la puerta.

Vi una figura escalando ágilmente un árbol muy alto, corrí lo más posible para poderlo alcanzarlo.

Corrí hacia esa gran figura suponiendo que era él


	7. atrapado, curado y desmayado listo!

**_¡Atrapado, curado y desmayado… misión cumplida!_**

Corrí lo más que pude par a llegar, ya que puede ver que ya estaba cerca de la salida y todo eso me lo complicaría mucho, ya que si saliese de este lugar estaríamos en grave problema.

Los dos.

-hey!-

El solo voltio la cabeza, tenía una máscara de gato.

-baja-le grite

Silencio absoluto.

-¡baja!-

-…-

-no me hagas subir por ti-

-…-

Me molesta cuando la gente me ignoré.

Uso su alice y salió una gran bola de fuego de su mano hacia un campo de protección y gracias a eso se pudo hacer visible tela muy delgada, lanzo otra bola de fuego y la fina tela tenía un gran agujero era lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera escapar.

Tenía que apresurarme.

Con el látigo que me dieron lo agarre cuando él salto y lo tire con toda la fuerza hacia el suelo haciendo que el impacto él rebotara en el suelo.

No pensaba usar la electricidad, no era salvaje mis misiones me gustaba hacerlas limpiamente y con gracia se puede decir que me gustaba hacerlas femeninamente.

-cuando una mujer te este hablando, contesta no seas descortés-

-eres una idiota- me dijo, levantándose con mucha dificultad y cuando lo vi, aparentaba ser de mi edad de estatura media, un físico delgado con pelo negro azulado muy alborotado y su piel bronceado lo puede ver por su manos porque estaban al descubierto.

-¿Disculpa?-

-que eres una idiota, déjame o te lastimare, no me importa si eres una mujer no tendré piedad de ti-

-¿piedad?- Él pensaba que me podía lastimar con solo su Alice, pero ni con tres alices me vencería- no te preocupes no necesito tu piedad, y con eso quiero decir que aunque seas lo que seas o tenga yo problemas te llevare allá aunque sea moribundo- un que no era cierto a mi no me gustaba lastimar a la gente, almenas que de eso se tratase mi misión, mi misión era llevarlo a su cuarto y curarlo y bórrale la, memoria.

-tú lo pediste- dijo levantándose con esfuerzo del suelo, ¿estaba débil o el impacto lo lastimo mucho?

-ven con tu mejor golpe-

-5 minutos después-

-eres una molestia para mí- dijo el caminando detrás de mí con unas cadenas que había hecho con el Alice de Realidad-Ilusión.

-ya he oído eso antes- ya era una costumbre ser yo una molestia, mis maestros siempre me decían eso cuando era yo más joven, aprendí.

No lo lastime tan solo se puede decir que lo esquive y lo atrape, lo quería tener casi intacto y no quería manchar mis manos, no era mi estilo, prefiero hacer eso relajado y sin problemas no me quería complicar y como el andaba muy débil fue muy fácil, sus reflejos no eran muy grandes.

-¿te dolió mucho el impacto?- le pregunte.

-No, he recibido peores impactos cayéndome de un árbol- me dijo

Si no fue por el impacto que le recibió, porque aparentaba estar tan débil que no puedo esquivarme, por la resistencia de él se podía ver que no era débil es mas él tiene mucha resistencia lo note porque a pesar de su debilidad y la dificultad para mantenerse con equilibrio, intento hacerme daño lo note en la expresión de su cuerpo, ¡tenía valor!

-¿entonces porque andas tan débil?- le pregunto

- No es tu problema- me dijo groseramente.

-No te puedo dejar así, pensaran que fue por mi culpa, te curare- no quería tener problemas por su estado.

Caminamos por unos 23 minutos hasta que llegamos a el edificio de ''habilidades peligrosas'', si lo dejaba en su cuarto podría escaparse nuevamente, y si lo quería dejar desmayado tendría que….

Preferiría pegarle con un bate.

-quédate aquí- le dije amarrándolo con las cadenas a una columna del edificio-ahora regreso-le dije con una voz de autoridad.

Corrí, tenía que encontrar el Alice de Curación si lo quería ayudar.

Corrí hasta el hospital, no muy lejos de el edificio de ''habilidades peligrosas'', era curioso era como si el diseño fuera que ese edificio tendría que estar cerca del hospital, antes de ingresar, me golpee con todas mis fuerzas, gemí por el dolor pero era más fácil así encontrar el Alice de Curación, no quise ver el golpe, porque me dolía mucho, creo que había exagerado un poco en cuanto a mi herida, ingrese con una gran mueca de dolor, no me costó mucho fingir la mueca porque si me dolía, ingrese y una enfermera me vio y corrió hacia mí su apariencia era de 85 años se miraba muy frágil y era de mi estatura.

-querida, tu brazo está muy lastimado, ven te curare-

_Que raro-pensé_

No me pregunto que me paso…. Bueno no importaba. Me ingreso hacia una de las habitaciones y me sentó en la cama, froto sus manos entres si y una pequeña luz verde apenas perceptible ilumino las palmas de sus manos, antes que me curara la herida le eche un vistazo, me sorprendí al verla, en verdad había exagerado, en verdad me pase un poco con mi misma, tenía un gran moretón. Me toco y ardió, pero poco a poco la sensación se hizo agrádame.

-¿veo que tiene el Alice de Curación?- le dije verificando que no fuera el Alice de Anestesia, eran muy similares los dos alices y una vez tuve el desagrado de confundirlos.

-Si, por eso no necesito a los doctores muchas veces, así que mi paciente frecuente solo necesita de mí y no de los doctores-

-Hm- afirme, ignorando por completo quien era y porque me lo habría dicho, supuse que era solo para hacer una conversación, cuando estuvo a punto de terminar de curarme.

-mire tiene algo en su cuello, déjeme quitárselo- le dije lo más dulce, así cuando tuviera contacto con ella, la noquearía para robarle su alice

-claro-me respondió con mucha ternura

Le toque el pequeño punto de presión que me enseño mi maestro de técnica de auto defensa con puntos de presión, que era como una de las partes que conectaba con el cerebro muy pequeña pero si se presionaba eficazmente podría dejar a la persona inconsciente por lo máximo 15 minutos. Cuando se desmayo la sostuve para que no golpeara su cabeza contra la esquina de la cama y la puse en posición como si se hubiera quedado dormida en la esquina de la cama.

La toque.

Pero no me dio su Alice.

La volví a tocar

Nada.

No podía creerlo, era tonto… cuando quitaba los alices eran cuando mis sentimientos estaban al límite o cuando mi vida corría a gran peligro, pero entonces ¿cómo se lo quite a ese pequeña niña?

¡Claro! Me fie de sus emociones con su familia, se me había olvidado por completo que sin esas tres condiciones yo no puedo quitar los alices.

Pero la pregunta era

¿Cómo se la quitaría a esta enfermera?

-…- se me ocurrió una manera, Y lo tendría que hacer rápido. Si tardaba más el fugitivo con esas cadenas escaparía, sentía como ese Alice se desvanecía poco a poco.

Genial ahora tendría que hacer algo que pensé que jamás haría….

La moví un poco…

-hey, señora, hey- la moví

La señora toda confusa se despertó, valla que ese punto de presión no hacía que cayeran en un profundo sueño o si no tendría que esperar.

-¡uff!- dijo la señora sosteniendo la cabeza- creo que la falta de comida y sueño ya me afecto.

Le sonreí

-mire ¿Le puedo poder un pequeño favor?-

-¿Qué cosa querida?- me dijo

-¿Me podría dar una piedra Alice?- cuando le dije eso ella se quedo con su ojos muy sorprendidos, sabía bien que me iba decir que no así que instantáneamente use el Alice de feromonas humanas, agradecí a Narumi-sensei .Y puede ver como la mujer se mareaba y se ponía cada vez más roja como si tuviera fiebre.

Me sentía completamente avergonzada, le estaba coqueteando o mejor dicho estaba manipulando a alguien de mi propio sexo.

QUE HUMILLACIÓN

-¿por favor?- Le dedique una gran sonrisa-y rápido- Exigí

-claro- de su mano salió una pequeña piedra era muy pequeña, era más pequeña que mi canica.

Pero no importaba.

La tome rápidamente e intensifique la piedra de feromonas.

Por lo débil que estaba ella se desmayo, Cuando las feromonas se intensifico.

Salí del cuarto y el hospital, corrí rápidamente e intente no recordar lo que había hecho para conseguir ese pequeño fragmento de piedra Alice.

Cuando empecé a recordar ese momento, me tropecé… maldije a los cuatro viento porque era una pequeña roca, en verdad soy torpe.

Cuando llegue las cadenas estaban quemadas y como ya no era muy fuerte el Alice ya que yo estaba lejos se debilitaron y fue fácil para el quemarlas.

Y él no estaba.

-¡rayos!- dije

- no debió haber ido muy lejos- exclame.

Era más que obvio estaba demasiado débil si apenas podía caminar o almenas mantener el equilibrio.

Mire hacia las cadenas y puede ver… ¿SANGRE?

El estaba sangrando y podía ver las gotas visiblemente en la grama no eran gotas eran casi que grandes manchas.

Las seguí y puede ver que llevaban al lado oeste del lugar, ¿que habría allí y porque iría hacia allá?

Los seguí corriendo, era como si caminara en círculos.

Tras 15 minutos de búsqueda lo encontré recostado en un árbol Sakura, las hojas caían y hacia que el ambiente fuera tan cálido.

-¿acaso eres sordo?, te dije que quedaras donde te deje- le dije en tono molesto.

-Me voy de aquí y tu no evitaras, agg!- Dijo entre gemido, Estaba demasiado débil debía curarlo rápido ya que podía ver que ni se podía levantar.

- ven te curare- le dije mientras me acercaba más.

-¡No!- me dije tirando un bola de fuego, que se desvaneció por lo débil y el gimió.

-es inútil los sabes bien, mi Alice hace que no me hagas daño y además estas demasiado débil- le dije victoriosa.

El hizo una mueca de resignación y extendió su brazo señal de derrota sabía que era inútil luchar yo gane, ''SIEMPRE GANO''.

Me acerque rápidamente y tome su brazo, en el suéter podía ver la sangre derramándose.

-si no curo ahora mismo, podrías morir por desangrado- le dije desinteresadamente.

-…-

Tome la piedra Alice y lo introduje en mi boca y la mastique.

Cuando yo quiero absorber un Alice siempre lo tengo que comer, es la forma la cual me enseñaron para absorber el Alice, aunque jamás lo hago, prefiero tenerlas a la mano.

El solo me miro.

La luz empezó a salir en la palma de mi mano, era verde muy fuerte a comparación de la luz que poseía la enfermera.

Le toque la herida, y rápidamente le cure la mano.

-muévela- quería asegurarme que lo estuviera curado por completo

La movió y pude ver que estaba totalmente curada, después me fui directo a las piernas y al terminar.

El se levanto.

Antes que el corriera le puse unas cadenas en los tobillos, era curioso como las cadenas eran moradas…. Muy chillón para mí gusto.

El solo me miro, entre esa mascara de gato en las orillas podía ver que restos de sangre probablemente el está herido de el rostro.

-Quítate esa mascara ridícula, te curare el rostro y así completaré mi misión-

-no puedo- me dijo

-¿Cómo que no puedes? O no quieres- le dije.

-no puedo-

-¿Porqué?

-es un limitador de Alice-

- bueno no importa ahora a tu cuarto- tenía que dejarlo, tenía que terminar mi misión así que me levante y me puse a la par de él- casi lo olvido- me puse delante de él y le puse las cadenas en sus manos-vamos-le ordene

Caminamos hacia su cuarto, era fácil volver hacia allá porque seguimos la sangre, pero nos tardamos más.

-llegamos- dije enfrente del edificio-¿tus llaves?

-…-

-¿me las prestarías?-

-…-

Me dirigí a él ya me había cansado que estuviera con sus cambios de humor que me enojaban mucho, toque su bolsillo y encontré las llaves, entramos era exactamente igual al mío. Solo que el rojo estaba más intenso, si era igual al mío supuse que el cuarto estaría donde mismo.

Entramos a su cuarto y lo senté en su cama saque las piedras alices y que las comí, así podría usarlas con naturalidad.

-Acuéstate- le dije sería más fácil, si pensara que se había quedado dormido o algo así.

El no dijo nada, solo lo hizo, tal vez ya sabía lo que iba a hacer así y no se resistió para hacerme más fácil mi trabajo y se lo agradecía, cuando lo iba a tocar un pequeño ruido sonó muy ligero, cuando me di cuenta la máscara se había caído y él se levanto y pude verle el rostro, era… era ¡hermoso!, sus ojos eran rojos como el fuego y su piel tan fina, aunque con un poco de sangre, cuando nuestros ojos se toparon, algo de mi hizo que me diera un flash de recuerdo.

Vi a una pequeña niña corriendo feliz junto con alguien en el bosque, la niña con pelo color avellana, solo podía verle la espalda, pero podía oír claramente sus risas y corriendo junto con un niño al parecer al instante paso otro flash de recuerdo, eran pequeños y muy breves, estaba en shock cuando puede ver todos esos recuerdos, esos recuerdos no eran mío, solo podía ver a una niña sonriendo, feliz, junto con alguien en todos los recuerdos, se parecía mí.

No podía ser yo, yo crecí sola.

_ Solo entrenando_

_ Solo siendo una esclava…_

¿O no?

El ultimo flash, fue el beso y un te amo, una mujer llorando, dándole algo a la niña, dejándola y la mujer huyendo y la pequeña llorando en silencio, y un grito y todo se puso negro y rojo, no me moví, mi rostro inexpresivo pero mis ojos no, los ojos de él tampoco, sus ojos se miraban dilatados, pero su rostro inexpresivo igual que yo, segundos después cuando regresamos en sí, movió su rostro, haciendo que nuestro encuentro llegara a su final, entramos en si los dos por completo.

¿Quién era él?-pensé.

El sonrió.

-creo que ahora si te podre dar buena batalla, ¿es irónico no crees? Pensé que el limitador de Alice, se caería mañana, pero creo que me equivoque- me dijo sacando un flamita de llama en el dedo meñique.

_Debo apresurarme-_pensé

Las cadenas aun las portaba, pero su Alice las estaba quemando muy rápido, debía… noquearlo, lo más rápido posible.

_El Alice Realidad-Ilusión_, la piedra se ponía más pequeño, lo estaba esforzando demasiado y solo había una forma en la cual, podía salvar el alice completo.

Quite el alice, era demasiado para la pobre piedra, ahora solo tenía las piedras alice para borrar la memoria y las feromonas y anulación.

Tenía que ser ingeniosa, y usarlos rápidamente y forme un plan en mi mente, cada alice formaba parte del plan, tenía que acercarme a él, pero el rápidamente salto fuera de la cama, y dos grandes flamas tan grandes y brillantes, haciendo que mis ojos se entrecerraran e hiciera que aparta la vista por el gran brillo, el corrió hacia mí, y mi plan no estaba completado solo una parte, no podía pensar mucho tenía que hacer algo, el aun no sabía que tenía los dos alices solo vio cuando los comí pero no sabía cuáles eran o al menos eso creo, sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer aunque no lo quería aceptar, tendría que usar ese alice.

Como el_ alice de feromonas_ ya estaba dentro de mí no me costó mucho activarlo, pero no era suficientemente poderoso para que le afectara ya que teníamos una gran separación, me tenía que acercar más, para que hiciera efecto y mucho.

Estábamos haciendo un verdadero desorden pero era mejor que tocara a todo menos a mí, al fin pude llegar lo suficiente para que hiciera efecto, pude ver que él se puso como la enfermera, lo suficientemente para que me acercara mas y tomara su alice, lo desmayara, quitara la memoria, devolverle el alice e irme.

Y aun era temprano así que podría ver más los alrededores y ver los alices, pero antes era obvio que, me tenía que presentar con narumi-sensei para confirmar mi éxito.

Cuando lo toque por la espalda, el me voltio a ver con una mirada tan tierna, esos ojos rojos, me llego otro flash, vi un recuerdo un recuerdo de un… beso, vi dos labios unidos y a un pequeño niño con la niña, dándose la mano.

Regrese en mí, la más mínima distracción, podría aprovecharla él y quemarme.

Evite su mirada, y le robe su alice, ya que tenía un sentimiento él y yo… yo de miedo y él de confusión.

Le quite un gran fragmento de piedra alice, era del mismo tamaño del mío, cuando lo tenía intensifique el alice pero él aun estaba consciente, no era posible, era muy resistente solo tenía una opción, tendría que besarlo era la única forma.

El aun me observaba y me dirigí hacia él me concentre en sus labios, vi la atmosfera en la que estaba, mi pulso se acelero de una forma muy extraña, pero familiar a la vez jamás me había sentido así, pero no hice caso, solo presione mis labios en los de él, sentí mi corazón que se salía de mi pecho.

Pero cuando eso sucedió algo en mi ocurrió, las dos piedras alices salieron de mi, pude oír como cayeron, como dos cristales.

El alice de feromonas había salido de mí, pero él ya se había desmayado.

Lo tome entre mis brazos y lo lleve a la cama, era corta la distancia, así que lo lleve con mucha facilidad, lo recosté en la cama y me di la vuelta agarre las piedras alices, agarre la de borrar la memoria y puse mi mano en su frente, no pensaba absorber otra vez el alice, además de que absorbía todo el poder me afectaba un poco, como pequeños piquetes que tenía en el corazón y en la mente, ya que ellos eran los que asimilaban los alices, así que podía ver como la expresión de él se hacía más serena profundizando su sueño. Una pequeña piedra color azul, y estaba en mi mano la cual tenía en su frente, junto a la de borrar la memoria.

La piedra que tenia no era borrar la memoria.

Sino succión de memoria…

esos tontos… me deben dar los alices bien, si me cambia algo podía fallar mi misión, ya que la succión de recuerdos solo hacía que los recuerdos se hicieran pequeñas piedras no los eliminaba por completo como lo hacía el alice de borrar la memoria, solo el ladrón o el poseedor de los recuerdos pueden ver esos recuerdos, solo succione la memoria de dos días así que la piedra era pequeña, ya no recordaba de cuando tiempo le tenía que borrar así que decidí eso yo sola, pero esperaba no haber afectado mucho su mente porque las mentes eran muy sensibles a cambios, por eso uno debía tener mucho cuidado.

Cuando termine lo vi como dormía apaciblemente, vi la piedra y decidí conservarla sería un buen accesorio además que en la noche brilla como si hubiera una constelación adentro… era hermosa.

El alice tele transportación que había olvidado que la tenia dentro de mí, hizo que mí recorrido fuera más sereno y rápido hasta la sala de maestros solo recordé como era la clase, me había tardado más o menos dos o tres horas o máximo cuatro en mi misión.

Mi primera misión en la academia y que había cumplido exitosamente.

Cuando llegue vi a narumi-sensei con una cara de preocupación y cuando me vio, su mirada se tranquilizo.

-misión cumplida y aquí están los alices que me dio- le tire las dos piedras que atrapo ágilmente, pero claro que las duplique, esperaba que él no se diera cuenta, ya que al duplicarlas se ponían un poco mas opacas y pequeñas era muy útil mi alice de copiar ya que podía tener lo alice que quisiera pero con la mitad de energía…. (Según cuantas veces las multiplique)

-te felicito, pero necesites que hagas un reporte- dijo deslizando un folder que tenía en el escritorio cerca de donde él estaba- es para ver como esta Natsume y si estaba herido y todo eso- me senté en la silla que estaba muy cerca y vi que eran solo tres hojas… las leí y vi que era como uno de esos test, lo empuje, me levante y me di la vuelta, no me gusta escribir cosas tontas e innecesarias. Mi trabajo lo hice con éxito y eso era todo lo que necesitaban saber y además tengo cosas que hacer que estar sentada y leer unos papeles aburridos, así que me levantes y dije…

-eso hazlo tú si quieres, porque yo no hago nada de eso, termine mi trabajo y es todo lo que necesitan saber – dije en tono inexpresivo mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia la poeta.

-tengo cosas que hacer- dije cerrando la puerta.

Estaba cansada así que decidí irme a dormir, usar esos alices me agota mucho y sin contar que me acortan la vida, además esos flashes me tenían muy pensativa y quería dormir por mucho tiempo olvidando todo eso.

Me tele transporte a mi cuarto, tire mis zapatos, mi suéter no vi donde cayeron, y caí sobre mi cama con los brazos extendidos.

-olvidare todo lo que paso y esos recuerdos extraños de seguro era un alice de inserción de memoria- me dije a mi misma.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que me quede profundamente dormida.


	8. mi pareja y comienzo de la mision

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Mi pareja y el comienzo de la misión**_

La luz de la madrugada me despertó, la ventana estaba abierta y el aire me pego en el rostro era tan refrescante, en mi antigua casa jamás se podía respirar aire tan puro.

Vi la hora en la mesa de noche, eran las 6:00 am.

Cuando me levante, estaba muy incómoda y me vi enfrente del espejo y vi que tenía mi uniforme puesto todavía, está sucio y arrugado.

No iba a llegar así a mi clase, toda sucia como si me hubiera arrastrado por todo el bosque.

Me preguntaba como hice para ensuciarme tanto si ni siquiera pelee mucho con ese estudiante.

Me puse en una mejor posición para verme toda, estaba cubierta de lodo sobre todo en las botas.

-hoy no iré con el uniforme- dije, hablando yo sola.

Abrí el gran armario que estaba cerca de la cama y el espejo, vi que había pantalones, camisas sin mangas, vestidos, tenis, botas, tacones, chapulines…

Muchas cosas para todo tipo de ocasión.

Agarre un vestido blanco y unos botines, me quite el collar de alice de anulación y me puse la piedra azul me gustaba muchos a pesar que tenía que tener cuidado de que ese niño no la tocara, aunque dudo que me tope otra vez en mi estadía aquí, ya que si la llegara a tocar la piedra reaccionaria y la piel de él la absorbería por completo haciendo que recordara todo, no me moleste en ver lo que tenía que olvidar, no me importaba, tal vez descubrió el punto débil de la barrera y de allí intento salir y como eso a mí no me interesaba en lo absoluto, solo lo tendría por ser tan hermosa la piedra y es un buen accesorio, cuando toque mi mano note que la pulsera… no la tenía, busque en mi bolsa de la falda, y me recordé la pulsera no la tenía cuando llegue al cuarto, pero si la tenía cuando le succione la memoria.

De seguro lo deje por allí tirado en el bosque, porque recordaba perfectamente que ayer temprano lo tenía.

Lo buscaría más tarde, ahora los alices que duplique no sabía donde lo había dejado, seguro lo había dejado cerca de mi cama, los busque y los encontré debajo de la cama, era sorprendente lo que se me podría olvidar cuando uno está en verdad cansada.

Cuando termine de cambiarme, vi que mi pelo esta como si no me hubiera dormido o siquiera movido, estaba perfecto.

Lo vi en mejor punto para ver si no lo tenía despeinado en alguna parte, pero no, vi el reloj y eran las 7:00 am.

Me puse a pensar.

EL DIRECTOR NO ME DIJO A QUE HORA COMIENZAN LAS CLASES CON NORMALIDAD.

Salí rápidamente de mi cuarto, agradeciendo que no tenía que llevar mochila, pero llevaba una mochila pequeña que encontré en el armario era morada, era de esas que se cruzaban en el cuerpo, allí llevaba los tres fólderes y el cofre, hoy tendría que poner en marcha, la misión aunque tal vez de terminarla podría quedarme un poco, no desayune pero llevaba una barra de cereal en la boca masticándola poco a poco vi a muchos estudiantes de muchas edades caminando hacia sus respectivos edificios, habían tres caminos, yo tomaba el de la derecha, los pequeños los de la izquierda y los universitarios el de en medio, vi que muchas caras se depositaban en mi, mas los de los universitarios.

-¡hey!- me llamo un universitario, se parecía mucho al de ayer que atrape-¿eres nueva verdad?-me dijo con una gran sonrisa le puse mucha atención a su rostro, juraría que vi ese rostro en alguna parte recientemente, pero no podía recordar donde.

-sí, soy Mikan Sakura, fue recientemente transferida para esta academia- le dije calmadamente y con media sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Tsubasa-no me dijo su apellido-encantado de conocerte- me dijo con una sonrisa. Se mira muy agradable, lo único que diferenciaba a él de estudiante de ayer era que tenía una especie de estrella en la parte inferior de ojo izquierdo y su pelo era negro azulado.

-mucho gusto, pero hablamos después, tengo prisa- le dije dándome la vuelta para mi edificio.

-claro-

Moví mi mano en forma de despedía, no lo voltee a ver para verlo de frente, las personas felices y contentas jamás las he aguantado, tal vez porque a mi jamás me han dedicado una sonrisa en mi vida, solo en vago recuerdo de mi madre.

Camine tranquilamente, casi llegaba, saque el folder rojo y vi la primera hoja, decía:

**Viento ** de titulo y a la derecha había una foto de un alumno, era de sección elemental, era un pequeño de pelo rubio y ojos oscuros, de piel morena y una gran sonrisa.

Era una breve historia de los alumnos específicos que tenía que copiar sus alices, pensé que sería sencillo al momento de ver su fotografía pero me retracte cuando vi su biografía.

**Nombre:**** Kevin Sashitoru**

**Alice:**** viento, crea grandes tornados cuando está en peligro o de mal humor. **

**Edad:**** 6 años**

**Personalidad:**** fuerte, muy inteligente, desconfía de cualquier maestro o cualquier alumno de sección mayor, es muy ágil, ha tenido alrededor de 36 castigos en su estadía en la academia**

**Edad en la que entro a la academia: ****4 años de edad, sus padres lo dejaron voluntariamente porque su alice provoco mucha conmoción en su pueblo natal.**

**País de Origen:**** Taiwán**

Memorice su cara, en la hora de receso iría al edificio en busca de él y me las arreglaría para poder comenzar mi misión.

Llegue a mi clase fui la segunda en entrar, vi a Hotaru-san en si silla viendo un robot que tenía en la mesa, me dirigí asía su lugar con una sonrisa.

-hola- le dije con mucha tranquilidad pero con voz dulce.

Había decidido adaptar un poco de las personalidades que en el folder de mi vida decía, la ternura no era mi fuerte pero decidí ser amable.

Ella levanto la vista y me vio con una mirada inexpresiva.

-te fuiste ayer, y no regresaste y ¿Por qué no tienes el uniforme?, te castigaran por no seguir las reglas del colegio- me dijo volviendo su vista a su robot.

-Salí porque no me sentía bien, lo siento- me encogí de hombros.

-Hm- fue lo único que murmuro.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- dije intentando hacer conversación, por alguna razón esta niña me resultaba muy familiar.

-intento hacer que este robot camine- me dijo sacando un desarmador de una bolsa y arreglando sus cosas y yo solo la observaba, mientras ella habría el robot y conectaba y desatornillaba algunas partes- ¡hey! hoy te asignaran a tu pareja ¿verdad?- dijo cerrando la parte del robot.

-si- le dije como si no importaba- y que es eso de pareja, ¿para que necesito una pareja?- le pregunte.

-es tu compañero de todo el año, el te ayudara a conocer las instalaciones del colegio, te dirá todo lo que necesites saber sobre la academia- me dijo.

-¿Quién es tu compañero?- le pregunte.

-Ruka- dijo

-Hm-

-Es el niño rubio que siempre tiene un conejo en sus manos, el jamás habla con nadie apenas me hablo cuando me enseño la academia hace 6 años, el es el mejor amigo de Natsume- me explico cuando se dio cuenta que ignoraba quien era él- todos los años Ruka es mi pareja, así que la persona que elija Narumi-sensei no será tu pareja por todo el año, sino por todo el tiempo que estés aquí- me dijo

Me sorprendí que ella estuviera aquí desde hace tanto tiempo.

-¿de que edad te trajeron a la academia?- le pregunte.

-desde los 9 años, actualmente tengo 15- me dijo.

-Hm- le dije

Seguimos conversando y la clase se iba llenando poco a poco todo estudiante que entraba me miraba, ya sea con rabia o recelo de parte de la niñas y grandes ojos por parte de los niños, cuando la clase se medio lleno, fui a mi asiento y vi que dos de las estudiantes se dirigieron a mí, una de pelo rosado y otra de pelo verde.

-hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ana y ella es Konoko- dijo la de pelo rosado y la de pelo verde solo me sonrió muy temerosa, tal vez porque mi cara era muy seria o por el simple hecho que era ella muy tímida-

-¡Que linda ropa!- dijo Ana- ¿Tienes permitido estar así aquí? Que suerte tienes, a nosotras nos hicieron tener estos uniformes de monjas, desde el primer día que estamos aquí, y solo fines de semana nos permiten estar así como tú- dijo con voz decepcionada, nuestros uniformes no estaban mal, pero parecían en cierto sentido para monjas.

Hable con ella un poco, hasta que todos llegaron, la campana sonó y el Tal Ruka no estaba y el asiento a la par mía también estaba vacía como ayer.

¿Me preguntaba quien se sienta allí?

Vi que el profesor Reyji-sensei entrar y dar su clase, así paso media hora hasta cuando su campana sonó, no puse mucha atención porque todo eso yo lo sabía de memoria el Algebra era muy aburrida pero sencilla, cuando el sensei salió, entro Narumi-sensei sonriendo y con las manos en la espalda y se puso en la cátedra.

-buenos días alumnos míos- dijo con una voz muy chillona me preguntaba si él era gay, porque su vestimenta lo decía desde muy lejos.

-como ayer no pude hablarles de algo muy importante, todos se dieron cuenta que tenemos alguien nuevo en la academia-

_Se refería a mi era obvio- pensé._

-ven Mikan- me dijo con una sonrisa y con un brazo abierto listo para abrazarme, aunque si lo hacía me enojaría tanto ya que el contacto con las personas no es mi fuerte y el contacto con las personas me molesta ya que me dan tanto amor que me repugna.

Me levante y me dirigí hacia él, aunque mantuve la distancia no quería que me tocara y creo que él se dio cuenta porque bajo el brazo y fingió una tos.

-Mikan, di tu nombre completo y alice por favor- me dijo con una sonrisa y vos demasiado cantarina para mi gusto.

-mucho gusto me llamo Mikan Sakura, mi alice es de Tele transportación- no podía decir, sombre mi alice, estaba en el folder.

-bueno Mikan, es una regla que tengas una pareja, la cual será tu compañero de trabajos como tu compañero para enseñarte la academia- me dijo.

- pero al parecer todos tiene parejas- dijo cuando vi que todos estaban unidos, y todos eran hombres y mujeres.

Hotaru estaba junto a un escritorio pero estaba vacío.

Las parejas eran de sexos apuestos.

_Genial, ahora resultaba que voy a tener una pareja masculina y con lo que me repugno a los hombres, esto será molesto- pensé_

Cuando estaba viendo a todos, la puerta se abrió y vi a Ruka y cuando vi a la siguiente persona mis ojos se dilataron vi… vi

Al niño que atrape ayer, pero se miraba muy bien a comparación de cómo lo vi ayer y al parecer no me reconoció porque solo me vio de reojo y se dirigió hacia el asiento que estaba a la par mía, el asiento vacío, cuando caminaba todas las niñas lo miraban y se ruborizaban y lo saludaban desesperadas por su atención, lo pude percibir por su voz de desesperación, mas una alumna que según el expediente ella se llamaba Luna, no recordaba su apellido, solo sabía que se llamaba Luna.

-¡oh! Si, se me había olvidado por completo el estudiante Natsume Hyuuga, él no tiene pareja, así que serás su pareja- me dijo el sensei, cuando tomo asiento, el solo me dirigió la mirada, evite su mirada porque no quería que me pasara lo de ayer pero no me preocupaba por si me recordaba porque era imposible sus recuerdos los tengo en mi cuello, además porque Narumi-sensei me ponía a él como pareja, supuse que él no sabía que él era el que se intento escapara ayer, así que no dije nada.

Así que el nombre de esa persona era Natsume e iba a ser mi pareja, no lo quería como mi pareja pero no lo podía decir así que solo asentí, el solo me vio y dijo.

-no quiero- dijo con voz molesta.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, además ya sé como son las instalaciones- me moleste por alguna razón por su tono de voz pero evite su mirada.

No hice caso ni de la miradas y de los ofrecimientos de los alumnos para ser mi pareja, era como si él me pareciera familiar, esto fue una clase de dejavú.

Me corrió un pequeño escalofríos en mi interior apenas perceptible para los demás de solo recordar su mirada que ahora tenía clavada en mí.

El sensei hizo no hizo caso a lo que dijimos.

-muy bien Mikan- dijo el sensei- toma asiento a junto a Natsume y junten sus escritorios Y abran su libro para comenzar la lección- dijo el sensei solo asentí y me dirigí hacia mi escritorio y lo acerque muy poco, no quería estar muy cerca de él, por la _piedra_.

Las clases continuaron, en el receso me retire de mi asiento pero no me permitieron salir de la clase por lo que paso ayer, fue una orden del director de la sección media, pasaron profesor por profesor ellos no se presentaron, ello solo llegaban, enseñaban y se iba.

Cuando terminaron las clases decidí caminar un poco sola para buscar a él niño…

-¡hey!- grito Narumi viendo que salía sola.

Maldije en mi interior porque no me había percatado de que Narumi estaba caminando por mi clase.

-¿sí?- le dije inocentemente.

-ven con Natsume porque él te tiene que enseñar las instalaciones- me dijo con voz seria

Mi misión la tendría que esperar, iría por la noche.

-lo siento se me había olvidado por completo, es que como tengo un mapa, y aquí puedo ver las instalaciones sola- le dije.

-no importa, aun tienes que ir con tu compañero para que te enseñe los lugares que hay aquí-dijo con una voz de orden.

-bueno-dije.

-¿dónde está el alumno Natsume Hyuuga?- dijo dirigiéndose a toda el aula.

Cuando vi su escritorio estaba vacío, solo vi a Ruka, que estaba muy distraído con su conejo.

Lo buscamos por todo el edificio, hasta que salimos del edificio.

El sensei me guio por todo el camino, el viento estaba algo fuerte y hacia que mi pelo pasara sobre mi pecho.

Hasta cuando vimos una pequeña silueta en una esquina del edificio, él sensei camino rápidamente hacia él.

Cuando llegamos hasta el lugar donde estaba. Natsume estaba

Recostado e con una pierna doblada leyendo un libro.

-Alumno Natsume venga aquí-dijo el sensei algo molesto.

Natsume sin ver al sensei cerró su libro, se levanto apoyándose de un brazo, camino hacia nosotros con las manos en la bolsa.

Cuando llego con nosotros, hizo una gran mueca.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ignorándome por completo, viendo con sumo odio a Narumi.

-Tienes que acompañar, a Mikan todo el día-dijo con sumo amor, que me dio asco, lo vi como si estuviera loco, de un momento a otro cambiaba su estado de ánimo- Es una orden del Director y si no lo haces te puede ir mal, puedes ser castigado-

Cuando dijo 'castigado' Natsume hizo una gran mueca de desagrado

-No te molestes, no me tienes que enseñar la academia- le dije, sabiendo que no le agradaba.

-No, si te dejo ir me castigaran- me dijo con voz indiferente.

-no te preocupes, yo digo que no quiero compañero y nos liberamos los dos- dije.

-pero por ahora solo te enseñare algo- me dijo

_¿Que tal grave sería el castigo?- pensé_

Agarrándome de la muñeca, cuando lo hizo me vino otro flash en mi mente.

_Una niña jalada por un niño, la niña gritando de felicidad y el niño solo estaba en silencio, estaban caminando por un gran bosque de arboles que entraban la luz, rosas y tulipanes._

_Fue tan rápido que no estaba segura si vi eso o no._

El me soltó rápidamente, como si él hubiera tenido el mismo pensamiento, era raro pero él se quedo en silencio por un rato, hasta que llegamos en donde se dividían los caminos y nos dirigimos al de en medio, para los universitarios.

Así comenzó mi tur por toda la academia, me enseño los dormitorios de los grandes, pequeños, la cafetería, la piscina, todas las partes del lugar incluyendo los cuatro bosques,

Cuando termino el tour.

Ya estaba el crepúsculo, con sus tonos anaranjado y rojizo.

Ya era tarde.

-bueno muchas, gracias- le dije.

Caminando a la par de él, nuestras manos casi se topaban, pero quise evitar todo contacto con el por la piedra que tenia.

-Hn- musito, con suma indiferencia.

Recordé rápidamente que nuestros dormitorios estaban juntos y el no lo sabía, porque solo me observaba cuando se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de él , en todo el "tur" no le dirigí la mirada, a pesar que el rojo es mi color favorito, sus ojos no eran normales, eran rojo, pero serán ¿rojo natural?

Me perdí en ese pensamiento en lo que caminábamos.

Cuando llegamos, el se dirigió hacia su cuarto, cuando lo hizo, recordé sobre mi pulsera, no podía creer que perdí mi alice de Feromonas animales, lo tendría que conseguir, pero la luz bajaba mucho, así que lo observe cuando entro a su cuarto y el alice de Kevin lo debía tener hoy.

_El no será mi pareja- pené cuando sonó muy fuerte la puerta de su cuarto._

Tenía que hacer que hacer algo para estar lejos de mí, no lo quería cerca y menos como mi pareja.

Corrí hacia la sección elemental, para conseguir el alice de ese niño, ha esta hora el debería estar en su cuarto o cerca.


	9. todo de mi, almenos de lo que se yo

Cap. 9

Mi Nombre es Sakura Mikan hace 3 semanas he ingresado a la Prestigiosa Academia Alice que es financiada por los gobiernos de la región los cuales tienen pleno conocimiento de los que estamos aquí y que hacemos.

Este lugar, entran los alumnos dependiendo de a que edad se le detecte su Alice, puede ser desde días después de su nacimiento hasta su pubertad, pero también, ellos pueden tener su Alice por un corta parte de su vida, así que después de que su Alice desaparece ellos regresan a su hogar, también los que su Alice esta dormido los que cuando están en peligro aparece o surge pero a corto plazo pero con gran potencia y el de por vida que se usa a poca potencia o el de disminuye la vida que se usa a la potencia que uno desea pero si una lo usa demasiado acorta la vida del usuario sin que no pueda hacer nada por ello.

Este lugar tiene 3 directores, la de la Universidad, el de la sección secundaria y el cual me ha llamado y fui enviada aquí, el de la sección secundaria.

Fui enviada aquí ya que he estado en una casa sola, no se mucho de mi, ni de mi pasado, no recuerdo nada de mi madre ni de mi padre, solo recuerdo una canción, solo eso y según lo que se o lo que me han dicho, mis padres me dieron a mi mentor, a los 5 años, pero hace dos años y medio tuve una accidente y no recuerdo casi nada antes de ello, solo lo que me han dicho, supuestamente tuve un accidente en un entrenamiento y me golpee duro en la cabeza. Aunque se puede decir que no recuerdo nada, hace poco he empezado a tener pesadi

Mi tutores, maestros de defensa, mi maestro de etiqueta, modales, he recibido de todo, hasta conocimientos de computadoras, puedo desarmar, conocer y hasta apagar una bomba, no recordaba nada de mi entrenamiento así que comencé desde cero, y así cree esta personalidad, ya que me enseñaron en no confiar, en fijar mi objetivo, cumplir la misión y salir sin problemas y la palabra obediencia… era la única la cual era mi única regla, mi única regla que no podía romper.

Momentos antes que me informaran que vendría, estuve en simulacros, perdida en la selva, dejada sin nada más que un cuchillo, y feromonas animales, así fueron mis entrenamientos finales.

Jamás he conocido a mi mentor ya que ha estado en viajes de negocios pero siempre me llamaba, y me daba de todo, jamás me falto nada, aunque jamás tuve personas con quien convivir, mi vida era una rutina, desayunar, clases de: historia, cultura, idioma, etc., después mi almuerzo después entrenamiento y después mi cena. A veces cuando quería iba a centros comerciales, siempre me gusto vestirme bien.

Y esa es mi historia completa de mi vida, son las cosa importantes y todo lo que se de mi vida.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana haciendo que cada rincón de mi cuarto se iluminara.

Abrí los ojos con brusquedad, me levante y agarre mi cabeza con una mano fuerza.

Tuve la misma pesadilla.

La pesadilla donde me escucho la misma voz, pero me quedo paralizada no puedo moverme pero cuando despierto olvido todo, estas pesadillas eran muy raras en mi casa, pero aquí son diarias.

Me recosté otra vez.

Han pasado 3 semanas desde que me trasladado aquí y aún no puedo acostumbrarme que he salido desde mi prisión personalizada, ya no entrenamientos, tan solo una vida de una estudiante de secundaria, no precisamente normal, pero era una vida.

Me levante muy despacio, eran las 7:45 am. Y a las 8 am. Tenia que presentarme en clase.

Estamos en febrero, a pocos días del día de San Valentín, esta festividad tiene el plazo de 5 días, hace poco nos informaron de esto, así que no tendremos clases tan solo tengo que ayudar en los preparativos que hoy nos, algunos participaran y otros solo ayudaran con los preparativos.

Yo ayudare y tal vez participe.

Me levante tengo 10 minutos para cambiarme y presentarme, tome un baño muy lentamente, me tomo al menos 15 minutos, Salí del baño, tomándome mi tiempo, me seque el pelo y me vestí.

Ayer entregue los alices los 25 completos.

Cada Alice, cada persona, era completamente diferentes… no se para que los necesitaba El director, pero quien no quisiera tener esos alices, yo por mi parte, hice una copia de cada uno de los alices: manipulación de sombra, viento, leer mentes, levitación, telequinesia, etc. etc. Pero los deje en el cofre.

El cofre Es muy hermoso para dárselo al Director, además no me habían dicho si se lo tenía que dar además creo que era un regalo de mi mentor y se lo agradecía.

Tome el collar de Nulificacion y me lo puse.  
>Mi Alice de feromonas Humanas lo pude recuperar el mismo día que lo perdí cuando Natsume no estaba en su cuarto.<p>

Yo no quería absorber ningún Alice ya que muchas veces los activo cuando están en mi interior involuntariamente, eso es lo malo de este Alice así que es mejor tener los Alices en piedras, así hace unos días fui a un lugar llamado Ciudad Central y compre una pulsera, la cual se podía abrir y allí escondo la piedra de tele trasportación y la piedra de Recuerdos de Natsume, estuve muchas veces tentada a dárselas al director pero después decidí que la conservaría, desde que vi que Hyuuga esta en mi clase muy cerca de mí no me quise arriesgar y la guardo junto con los otros Alices.

Yo no he querido llamar la atención con piedras Alice aunque no las escondo solo las disimulo.

Cuando termine, me tele trasporte a mi clase, en mi escritorio, eran las 8:15 y todos estaban allí, todos notaron cuando yo me tele trasporte aunque me gustaba ser silenciosa y no me gustaba caminar pero para mis compañeros ya era normal, Ruka-chan estaba hablando con unos amigos suyos con su conejo pero Natsume no estaba en la clase.

-Mikan, llegas tarde- dijo Hotaru caminado hacia mi dirección.

-lo siento, se me hizo tarde- dije sin interés.

-Bueno, ya falta poco para que Narumi-sensei llegue y nos diga que haremos este año- dijo sentándose delante mía.

Narumi-sensei entro muy alegremente.

-Bueno, este año ayudaremos en dos cosas, en la obra teatral que será la Cenicienta y la bella y la bestia además en el baile- dijo muy alegremente- escojan en cual quieren ayudar y se comunican con el encargado de la actividad.

-en los obras teatrales los encargados son Permy y Luna de nuestra clase- definitivamente en esa actividad yo no voy a aprticipar.

-y las encargadas de el baile son, minay-sempai y Misaki-sempai- Conocía a Misaki-sempai a ella le robe el Alice de multiplicación, era amiga de Tsubasa-sempai al que le robe el Alice de posecion de Sombra y a Minay-sempai a ella también le robe un Alice no era amiga mía pero la vi cuando dormía allí fue cuando le robe el Alice, ella posee el alice de levitación.

-Yo no ayudare, con el audio así que no podre con nada mas- me dijo.

Definitivamente ayudaría con el baile, Permy era amiga mía pero era como la subordinada de Luna, ella me odia en todo sentido y no se porque y además no me interesa, no se nada de ella… además que ella ha estado con cada sempai, alumno indecente de esta institución y que su objetivo primordial en este momento es Natsume.

-Mikan Sakura, presentarse a Dirección- los altavoces sonaron, sin duda era el director de Primaria, el no me llamaba porque a principios, dijo que quería un informe diario de mi progreso en ello, pero como ayer le entregue lo que quería así que pensé que me dejaría en paz, por un tiempo, pero ayer le pedí una estadía permanente… aunque no lo conozco y no se como es el sistema de aquí, al parecer el tiene mas poder que los otros dos.

Algunos salieron de la clase y yo me tele transporte directamente a la Dirección de primaria y entre.  
>Siempre era lo mismo, estaba oscuro, las cortinas estaban cerradas, hacia frio.<p>

-Buenos días Director- dije como siempre con la rutina desde hace tres semanas.

-Buenos días Sakura- dijo- ahora que has terminado con lo que has venido quiero que sepas que tome en cuenta lo que me pediste y acepte, te quedaras aquí permanentemente o hasta que tu mentor me lo permita-

-Gracias-

-Pero, en tu estadía me ayudaras, con algunas cosas pendientes que tengo con algunas personas y ayudaras a una organización que yo poseo–dijo.

-Sera un honor, señor ser de utilidad aquí-

Todo por estar aquí.

-Excelente Sakura- dijo-toma aquí esta la información de la misión y vete, pero toma hoy es tu primera misión quiero ver que tan buena eres con las misiones, tendras un compañero de misión pero se juntaran esta noche a las 11pm. Llega puntualmente en la entrada de la academia-

Tome el folder que brillaba en la oscuridad, me incline y salí.

Ahora pase de ser un juguete a un peón para el Director.

Salí y me tele trasporte directamente hacia una rama del árbol Sakura, todos están en actividades así que no estaría ni siquiera Hyuuga y después ayudaría en el baile.

Me senté en el árbol sentía tan acogedor ese lugar y para mi sorpresa cuando mi mirada se dirigió hacia el suelo, estaba Natsume recostado en las raíces del árbol con la respiración muy acelerada, al parecer estaba durmiendo.

Me tele trasporte silenciosamente cerca de el y me acerque peligrosamente, estaba herido y al ver que estaba respirando muy rápido pude ver que estaba muy herido tenia moretones en el rostro y raspones y el uniforme destrozado.

Aun tenia la piedra de curación que Narumi-sensei me dio para curarlo pero estaba en mi cofre, debía irme así que me tele trasporte, yo fui criada sin piedad, pero debo reconocer que tengo algo de bondad, no puedo dejar a alguien así golpeado y todo si puedo ayudarlo.

Me tele trasporte directamente, a mi armario, siempre lo escondo ya sea por costumbre o por seguridad, lo saque pero estaba cerrado lo tire a la cama junto con el folder y saque mi collar de la mesa de noche y la puse rápidamente, y agárrela piedra y me tele trasporte arriba por si se había despertado pero no, el estaba recostado pero su mano la cual estaba en el pecho la movió pero no pude ver nada.

Las herida no eran como las que tubo aquella vez eran mas leves, según el informe el pertenece a la sección Habilidades Peligrosas es decir que el… va a misiones como las que iré yo hoy.

Agarre la piedra con la mano izquierda y puse la derecha sobre su pecho el cual había dejado descubierto ya que su camisa estaba toda rasguñada, conforme la luz verde salía de mi mano los moretones y rasguños disminuían, podía ver como su cara se relajaba.

Cuando termine, todo rasguño y mueca en su cara se desvanecía.

Cuando quite la mano de su pecho pude darme cuenta que estaba muy calienta ya que cuando la separe pude sentir como mi temperatura se normalizaba y sentía escalofríos cuando el viento topaba con mi mano.

Tenia mucha temperatura era muy grave, tenia que hacer algo.

-Hyuuga, ¡despierta!- dije.

No me respondió.

-Natsume, estas enfermo necesitas ir al hospital- dije aun mas fuerte.

Cuando lo iba a mover, sus ojos se abrieron como si jamás hubiera estado dormido y me rodio de llamas.

No me preocupé, tengo anulación así que se puede decir que soy la única persona a la cual no puede ser lastimada por el.

-Idiota, ¿que haces aquí?- dijo sujetando su cabeza y intentando levantarse muy despacio.

-Idiota tu, ven te llevare al hospital- dije.

-¡No!- dijo.

-estas muy enfermo debes ser atendido-

-no, iré a mi cuarto- dijo intentando dar un pazo cuando casi cae.

Lo atrape antes de que callera.

-Déjame llevarte a tu cuarto al menos o seré la única privilegiada que vio por última vez al famoso Hyuuga vivo- dije, sacando a relucir mi sarcasmo.

-Hn- musito a regañadientes intentando apartarse de mí pero no tenia la fuerza suficiente.

Me tele trasporte frente a su cuarto y tome su llave que estaba en su bolsillo.

El no quería ayuda y yo se la estaba brindando sin importar que me digiera.

Abrimos y camine hacia el sillón que era lo único que quedaba cerca.

Cada vez estaba quemando más y su cara estaba toda roja.

Necesitaba un baño para bajar la temperatura o perdería la conciencia.

Me levante y fui para arriba, me dirigí directo a la tina y empecé a llenarla, cuidando su temperatura.

Me tele trasporte directamente donde estaba Natsume y lo vi mejor, pero no del todo.

-Levanta los brazos- ordené.

El no hizo ni un solo movimiento, no se si estaba muy débil o me ignoro pero de todos modos le quite la camisa que estaba hecha pedazos y lo tele trasporte a su cama.

Le despoje de sus zapatos y pantalón estaba demasiado caliente de todas partes.

Y lo tele trasporte a la tina, vi como tubo un escalofríos al contacto pero luego se relajo.

Vi que el agua, se calentó muy rápido, agarre una esponja y le flore las manos, espalda para que se enfriara de todas partes.

El aun tenia en su mano la piedra de curación, se la quite de las manos, el tenia los ojos cerrados y la cabeza tambaleando.

Yo había descubierto formas de usar mi Alice de formas más eficientes.

Toque el agua con Alice en la mano y vi que el agua se tornaba de un color verde brillante y empecé a frotar el Alice dentro del Agua.

El agua ya tenia esencia de Alice de Curación, así que solo tenía que estar allí un tiempo y ya.

Salí del baño y fui directo al armario y saque un uniforme y ropa interior lo deje sobre la cama y entre nuevamente al baño.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Natsume?-

En ese instante reacciono.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?- pregunto muy enojado- además ¿Por qué estoy en ropa interior y en la bañera?-

Le toque la frente, su temperatura estaba normalizada y sus energías regresaron.

-Bueno, ya estas mejor… -Aun me seguía preguntando, porque estoy aquí y sobre todo porque lo ayude-Bueno ya me voy tu ropa esta en la cama y ten- agarre una toalla que estaba colgada y se la tire.

-Hn- musito.

-Por cierto, no se si quieres esto- dije mostrando la piedra Alice, no quería el Alice de curación, pero lo necesitaba- si, lo quieres me llamas, estaré ayudando con los preparativos del baile.

El iba a decir algo, pero no le di el tiempo ya que me tele trasporte en mi clase, como si nada vi a muy pocas pero pude ver a Konoko y Anna.

-Anna, Konoko- llame. Las dos me vieron, ellas eran muy buenas personas, me agradaban después de todo.

-Mikan-chan te estábamos buscando Misaki-sempai te esta buscando ella quiere que le ayudes dando tu opinión con respecto al baile, quiere que la ayudemos- dijo.

Misaki-sempai era muy buena persona, amable y cooperativa así que no me extraña que ella sea la encargada del baile, con lo femenina que es ella.

-Lo siento, me fui a la Dirección…- me excuse.  
>-como sea vámonos- dijo Anna<p>

las tres salimos de el edificio y ella me guiaron al lugar, iba a ser al aire libre.  
>Pude ver a Misaki-sempai con unos papeles y hablándole a algunos alumnos.<br>-¡Misaki-sempai!-llame levantando la mano para que me pudiera ver.

Ella solo me miro y levanto sonriendo.

-Mikan-chan- me abrazaron de la nada, pero al oír la voz pude identificar quien era  
>Tsubasa-sempai siempre ha hecho lo mismo abraza desprevenidamente pero yo como me enseñaron a que lo 'desconocido es peligro'.<p>

Yo siempre contraataco a sempai.

-Sempai, siempre le he dicho que no me abrace así- le dije, estando ya en el suelo.  
>-Soy masoquista- dijo es su defensa.<p>

-¡Mikan-chan!- gritaron.  
>Voltee a ver era Yuu-cha, koroko-cha y Ruka-chan.<br>-Hola- salude.

-Pensé que ayudarías con la obras como actriz principal- dijo koroko.  
>-Misaki-chan, me pidió ayuda-explique.<br>-Además Luna, es la protagonista principal de la cenicienta, no creo que ella quiero un rival en la obra aparte de ella misma-dijo Yuu entre risas.  
>-Luna no es competencia contra Mikan-chan-dijo Koroko<p>

-¿Ustedes ayudaran con el Baile?- pregunte.  
>-Tenemos, no queremos estar con Luna-<br>-Mas ayuda, mejor- dijo Tsubasa-sempai recostándose en mi cabeza, entrelazando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. 

En eso, Misaki-sempai se acerco y saludo.  
>-Gracias Mikan-chan por venir, eres muy amable- dijo con una sonrisa.<br>-no hay problema-dijo.

Y empezamos a ayudar, solo hicimos los preparativos, no pusimos nada, eso lo pondríamos el día del evento, empezaron a hacerlo entes ya que la comida y la música llevaba mucho tiempo, como era el baile para toda la academia tenia que ser lo suficientemente grande y eso lleva al menos 5 días y como el baile es dentro de 7 noches.  
>Estaba anocheciendo y nos separamos, yo tengo que descansar para la misión de hoy.<p>

Camine hacia hacía mi cuarto ya que me gusta como se mira de noche el bosque, los ruidos de la naturaleza.

Cuando llegue, vi que la luz del cuarto de Natsume estaba encendida, tal vez no salió de su cuarto en todo el día, tal vez este dormido.

Entre a mi cuarto y directamente a mi cama, estaba el cofre allí abierto y el folder tirado con las hojas en todas partes, no recordaba haber hecho mucho desorden pero como lo hice muy rápido tal vez si lo hice así.

Tome el cofre y lo puse en la mesa de noche, me recosté en mi cama y abrí el folder.

La misión era traer a una persona, llamada Auguste Durán es un muchacho de importante familia, tiene 15 años y a estado evitando ser atrapado por la academia, sus padres lo tienen fuertemente custodiado.

El día de hoy estará en un baile de beneficencia, yo y mi pareja tenemos que persuadirlo o forzarlo, dejándole una nota a los padre ya que los padres han financiado la academia con tal de no dejar a su hijo allí pero como ya han dejado de financiarnos el director decidió que es hora que el Auguste sea parte de nuestra instalación.

Así que me tenia que arreglar, es sorprendente… ahora entiendo porque tengo un armario completo.

Al parecer voy a tener misiones de todo tipo ya que hasta equipa para escalar tengo.

Fui a la sección vestido, había para todo tipo de evento desde una boda hasta para un velorio.  
>Tome 3 vestidos y los deje en la cama.<p>

El primero tenía uno morado oscuro, que era sin tirantes liso.  
>El segundo tenía era rojo, sin tirantes y me llegaba hasta la rodilla, era liso pero con algunos detalles hechos con un color rojo más oscuro, eran como unas hojas.<br>El tercero era uno verde oscuro, ese llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla.

Tres vestidos un evento.

El morado era como para un velorio y el verde era para destacar pero en forma ineficiente no era muy "llamativo" como para llamar "toda" la atención.  
>El rojo, era el ideal, mi piel morena luce bien con el rojo.<br>Tome un par de zapatos, grandes punta de aguja negros gruesos.  
>Y una cartera negra.<p>

Vi el reloj, 7:50 y tengo que dormir ya estaba oscuro completamente, me recosté, no me molesté en cambiarme tan solo me quite la blusa.

Cerré los ojos, tenía que estar despejada aunque duerma poco tiempo debo aprovechar cada hora.

El despertador sonó estaba medio consiente, tengo el sueño pesado así que me desperté rápidamente pero a la vez bruscamente, sentí algo alrededor algo pesado mareada y estaba sudada y no había calor además estaba fría esto estaba raro, yo no sudo.

Salí del baño, tenía una toalla muy pequeña envuelta en mi cuerpo y una en mi cabeza y me dirigí hacia mí el espejo y me senté saque el pelo de la toalla y la empecé a secarlo, me hice algunos rizos y una cola alta a un lado con un listón rojo y me puse a un lado un broche rojo.

Me empecé a vestir muy despacio, hurtando crema en mi piel muy suavemente.  
>Me rocíe perfume en todo mi cuerpo y me puse los zapatos.<p>

Me vi en el espejo y estaba totalmente lista para todo y vi la hora.

10:52  
>Suspire<p>

Tenía unos minutos antes de irme, ya no necesitaba nada

Entre al baño nuevamente, tenía que despejarme, no me gusta estar en muchas personas y este evento era crucial, espero que mi compañero o compañera sepa bien lo que vamos a hacer no soporto errores, esta es mi primera misión con algo importante y con vidas de personas de por medio.

No quiero equivocaciones  
>Salí del baño rápidamente<p>

Cuando me percate de algo…

Escuche un sonido, leve pero es definitivo que había escuchado un ruido y la ventana de mi cuarto estaba abierta.

No recuerdo si estaba abierta o cerrada cuando entre al baño, pero había mucho viento.

Vi el reloj 10:58

Tome un reloj que estaba frente al espejo y me lo puse en mi muñeca.

Recuerdo la entrada, aunque solo una vez he estado allí visto así que me tele trasporte.

Aterrice ligeramente en el suelo, no sé porque pero me tele trasporte ligeramente separada del suelo.

Había un camino frente a mí y una gran puerta que me separaba de todo el mundo, el lugar alumbrado por unas lámparas colgadas en la pared, muy dramático para mi gusto.

Enfrente de mí había una persona, de pelo negro y una máscara blanca en su cara, era un hombre vestido completamente de negro y ¿Labios Negros?

Aquí sin duda había una clase de problema sobre la orientación sexual.

-Mikan Sakura llega justo a tiempo- dijo el de la máscara negra.

-Afuera usa tu Alice con moderación, no expongas tus Alices a menos que sea absolutamente necesario- dijo.

-entiendo- dije.

-Bien, toma aquí esta una pequeña representación de nosotros- dándome un broche- póntelo te reconocerán infiltrados y te ayudaran- dijo

El broche tenía una flor y era blanca tenía una A en un borde y parecía ser de plata.

Me lo puse enfrente de mi vestido.

-Gilbert- dijo, la persona de mascara.

-ya lo sé, no me tienes que decir nada- dijo saliendo de la oscuridad

Era una persona de pelo rubio y delgado un poco más grande que yo, con la piel totalmente fina y los ojos color marrón y tenía un esmoquin

Abrieron las puertas y enfrente de nosotros había un…

¿Helicóptero?

-el los llevara no muy lejos del lugar, sean discretos- dijo.

Cure a Natsume e iré a una misión el mismo dia.


	11. no fui util

Capitulo 11

Sospecha.

-Gilbert-sama- dije caminando a su lado.

El helicóptero nos dejo no muy lejos del lugar donde iba a ser el baile.

-¿Si?- contesto, su voz era muy perfecta para que él fuera hombre.

-¿Solo nosotros dos somos los que haremos esta misión?- solo a dos niños nos dejaran hacer esta misión "solos" eso era algo muy raro pero creo que de eso se trataba la sección de Habilidades peligrosas aunque yo con mi experiencia podía hacer esto sola.

-Tenemos contactos dentro del baile, además no estamos completamente solo, el director recomendó a tres más especializados en esto, nos ayudaran… si lo necesitamos-dudo al final.

-Antes que se me olvide, ten esto- dijo dándome una máscara negra con borde plata y un comunicador pequeño-Es un baile de mascaras y con el comunicador nos podremos comunicar con los demás- finalizo.

Solo me la puse en el oído el comunicador y la máscara.

-no sé si necesitaras esto, pero por si alguien no puede hablar japonés o no puedes entender algún idioma, esto te servirá- dijo poniendo algo en mi boca, era dulce pero se desvaneció al contacto.

No pude decir nada, se hablar ingles

, español, holandés, pero algo de ayuda Alice no me vendría mal.

Llegamos a la entrada, había un hombre de alta estatura vestido completamente de negro, era una mansión enorme.

-Nombres- ordeno muy bruscamente.

-Gilbert y Mikan Izumaki- dijo.

-Pasen- dijo.

Pasamos y caminamos poco a poco, no sabía que era una fiesta de mascaras esto me complicaría un poco la ubicación de mi objetivo.

-¿Como lo ubicare?- pregunte.

-Nos separaremos y si lo ubico te avisare de inmediato-dijo caminando a otra dirección.

Yo entendí de inmediato y me fui vagamente a otra dirección, repartiendo miradas y sonrisas al azar.

Muchas personas intentaron hablarme pero yo salía antes que lo lograran.

-Sakura lo entramos esta en el mini bar-dijo Gilbert.

-Guíame-ordene.

Camine ubicándome con las instrucciones de Gilbert.

Y así fue como encontré a mi objetivo.

Con solo una sonrisa y una cruzada de mirada, se acerco a mí y se presento, al preguntarme mi nombre yo solo sonreí y le dije que mi apellido era López.

Me comunique con él, al parecer el Alice hace que mi boca hable otro idioma como si fuera el mío y escuche el idioma de los demás como el japonés.

Estuvo coqueteando con migo, pero me repugnó muy rápido, el era muy bueno sonriendo y haciendo conversación pero no decía nada que me fuera de utilidad.

-Tus padres hicieron este evento- dije casualmente.

-Si sorprendentemente esta es mi casa ¿sabes?- me dijo.

-tus padres deben tener mucho dinero- dije con una sonrisa.

-Sí, más de lo que te imaginas- dijo.

-Debes tener a todas la mujeres a tus pies- dije bebiendo un Martini.

Sorprendentemente, me dieron un alcohol pero solo bebí unos sorbos era mi primera vez tomando alcohol, además lo bebía porque tenía que soportar a este tipo ya no lo aguantaba.

-¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto?-Dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Yo solo lo vi unos segundos.

-¿cuántos años tienes?- tal vez era más grande de lo aparentaba.

-15 años-dijo.

Lo vi por un segundo más, estaba intentando tener algo con migo de esa manera y ambos somos pequeños.

-Sakura, alguien esta tras nuestro objet…-dijo por mi auricular.

-Damas y caballero es un gusto presentarles al entretenimiento del día de hoy-dijo una persona saliendo del escenario.

Al fondo de nosotros había un escenario muy grande pero no llamaba mucho mi atención.

-Sakura-san Reo distraerá a los intrusos tu sácalo de la casa te están esperando afuera, rápido-esa era la voz de alguien más.

No pregunte nada.

-Sería mejor si salimos de aquí un segundo- le dije con una sonrisa.

El no dijo nada, pensando que había logrado algo con migo.

Salimos pero antes vi que alguien estaba cantando y que las personas estaban tranquilas, los ruidos de la gente se detuvieron.

Estábamos en la entrada y vi una pequeñas figura en la salida, también tenía una máscara.

Salimos y me detuve enfrente de él.

August estaba confundido.

La otra persona solo lo golpeo en el cuello.

-Estás loco, eso lo puede matar- dije reclamando.

-Lo que sea, tenemos compañía y debemos movernos rápido.-dijo.

Agarro a mi objetivo del cuello y lo arrastro por la parte de atrás

-esto sí que es sutil, tratarlo como un saco- dije con sarcasmo.

-El objetivo esta inconsciente, será más fácil moverlo-dijo con voz muy enojada, como si él hubiera hecho algo muy malo.

Se quito la máscara y la tiro.

-¿Hyuuga-san?-

No contesto, el estaba enfermo hace unas horas, como podía estar en la misión ahora mismo.

-Vámonos ya, es tarde- dijo sin mirarme.

Caminamos, había un helicóptero detrás de la mansión.

-Quién le dirá a los padre que se desapareció porque el chiste era que él le digiera o al menos que el tenga la intensión de huir-dije quejándome.

Aunque soy sincera le estoy agradecida porque mi conversación con el me estaba llevando al lado equivocado.

-Si, tu sentido de convencimiento lo estaba llevando muy bien- dijo.

-¿Quien te crees que eres?-

Puso a August en el helicóptero, el piloto ya estaba encendiendo.

-Misión completa-dijo.

Al oír eso sonreí.

El no me miro ni un solo instante, tan solo miro como se encendía el helicóptero.

Cuando de repente alguien me agarro por detrás y me estrujo muy fuerte, el oxigeno abandonaba mi cuerpo.

-Dame a August o tu novia muere-dijo una voz muy fuerte.

-Suéltala- dijo Natsume.

Me soltó muy suavemente y vi como Natsume bajaba a August, ¿Por qué no usaba su Alice para quemarlo y salir de aquí?

-Idiota- fue la palabra que escupí antes de darle en el estomago con mi brazo y cuando el se incoó por el dolo, patee en el cuello haciendo que callera inconsciente.

-espero que te pudras-dije.

Intente usar tele trasportación, pero… me vi la mano.

La pulsera no estaba, vi en el suelo y el hombre la tenía en la mano.

Cuando iba a agarrarlo, el hombre se levanto y me tiro al suelo.

-Tonta- dijo.

-Sakura, usa tele trasportación y vámonos, ya vienen los demás- dijo a gritos ya que casi no lo podía escuchar porque el ruido del helicóptero era muy fuerte.

Aun me preguntaba cómo pudo aterrizar esto sin que alguien escuchara o se diera cuenta.

Con el tacón lo patee, haciendo que se quejara en ese instante agarre la pulsera y corrí hacia el helicóptero.

-Fue fácil- dije muy silenciosa.

-¿Dónde estás Gilbert-sama?- pregunte, lo habíamos dejado.

-Se encargaran de decirle a los padre algo y Reo lo convencerá o le borrara la memoria- dijo con toda tranquilidad.

El helicóptero se separo del suelo y nos fuimos.

-Fuera más fácil si nos tele trasportaras a la Academia- dijo él, el ruido del helicóptero era fuerte pero podía escucharlo claramente.

Me quede en silencio, tenía en mis manos la pulsera, si solo supiera que por poco pierdo ese Alice.

Estábamos lado a lado así que pude escuchar todo lo que decía. El camino fue largo.

No estoy segura de cuál es la distancia que es hasta la academia, pero de aquí para Japón no debe ser un camino rápido, supongo que usamos algún Alice para que pudiéramos llegar rápido.

-Mikan-san- escuche por el comunicador.

Había olvidado que lo tenía.

-Gilbert-dije, Era raro decir ese nombre y al final –sama- ya estamos en camino a la academia- afirme.

-Buen trabajo- fue lo último que escuche.

Poco tiempo después, estuvimos enfrente de las puertas de la academia, me di cuenta hasta ahora, que después de las puertas de la academia aun lo rodea muchos árboles, por dentro y por fuera se encuentra todo rodeado por verde.

Bajamos del helicóptero y allí estaba esa persona con una máscara esperándonos con una sonrisa.

Abrieron las puertas y entre.

-Nos encargares de él a partir de aquí- dijo esa persona de mascara.

Yo solo asentí y camine hacia la dirección de mi cuarto no me importaba si estaba muy lejos o cerca quería estar en paz caminando y analizar mis fallas

-Gracias- escuche a mis espaldas.

Voltee a verlo sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Por qué?-dije.

-Por ayudarme, por utilizar Alice para curarme- dijo.

Yo al instante recordé lo que hice unas horas atrás, curándolo sin tener relación con él.

-No, yo lo siento por haber entrado a tu cuarto sin permiso y tan bruscamente- dije, me recordé del Alice que le ofrecí.

Camine y camine, pude ver rasgos conocidos, ya sabía donde estaba.

-Entra, te daré el Alice que necesitas, no quiero volverte a ver enfermo tirado en el suelo, es molesto- dije abriendo mi cuarto.

El no dijo nada.

Entre y el tras mía.

-espérame un segundo ahora vuelvo, lo tengo allá arriba- dije.

Busque y encontré la piedra de Curación.

Baje, el estaba sentado en el sillón mirando a la nada…

-ten- dije tirándole la piedra, esperando que la atrapara y así lo hizo.

-Y dime, este es tu Alice de verdad, porque la tele trasportación sé que no es tu Alice- dijo bruscamente, guardando el Alice en su bolsillo.

-La tele trasportación es mi Alice y la Nulificación- dije, ¿cómo supo?

-sabias que la Nulificación es un Alice muy inusual aquí - dijo levantándose lentamente y acercándose.

Se puso frente a mí y yo me sentí muy mareada, cuando lo veo recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro, es molesto, recordar a un niña feliz caminando aquí y alla.

-Dime, quienes son tus padres- dijo.

Algo callo.

Mira hacia abajo y vi la pulsera, no recordaba que la tenía en la mano, pero agradecí porque le pude quitar la mirada.

La pulsera se había abierto y expuso las "dos" piedras que tenía en su interior.

Yo solo vi y me quede quieta, el se agacho para recogerla.

-No la toque- dije ante mi reacción, la piedra de recuerdos si la tocaba, podría tener yo problemas, ya había tomado la de Tele trasportación.

El solo me miro de sorpresa, me agache y la tome muy rápidamente, podía haber jurado que la piedra de Recuerdos estaba en el cofre.

-Es preciada para mí- mentí.

-Entiendo, pero esa piedra es de Recuerdos, debes tener el Alice de Robo de Memoria, ¿Ese es tu verdadero Alice?- dijo.

-Es de mis padres, me lo dieron antes que vinieran aquí- volví a mentir

-Entiendo, pero esto confirma mis sospechas- dijo enseñando la piedra de tele trasportación.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

De repente se desmayo, tire la piedra y lo agarre.

Su temperatura estaba normal,.

Tome la piedra de tele trasportación que tenía en su mano, sus manos eran tan suaves y cuando las tocaban esos flashes volvían, podía ser que el Alice de Natsume sea la Ilusión.

Lo recosté en la cama y tome el Alice de Curación que le di que había guardado en el bolsillo, y se lo puse en la frente.

Al parecer él es Compatible con el Alice de Curación, pero no se lo puedo insertar se daría cuanta que mi Alice es Robo.

Solo faltarían, unos minutos para que la piedra hiciera lo suyo.

_Mikan, Mikan-_escuche una voz_._

Voltee a ver frenéticamente, estábamos solos.

_Saétame, suéltame- _escuche de nuevo seguido de unas risas.

Provenía del lado contrario del cuarto.

_Natsume no es justo, era mi turno- _escuche otra vez, era la voz de una niña.

Encendí las luces, no tenía miedo pero estoy segura que escuche esas voces.

_Tonta, es mi turno- _escuche de nuevo, pero era de un niño.

Vi algo que no había visto antes, estuve aquí dos veces, pero no me puse a ver detenidamente el lugar.

Había una mesita larga, había unas fotos y algo envuelta por crista.

Me acerque y vi unas fotospude reconocer fácilmente a Natsume sus ojos rojos era muy particulares, pero había una niña a su lado junto con otro niño rubio, los tres estaba sonriendo, era la niña de mi visión de nuestro primer encuentro, su pelo era ondulado como el mío pero lo tenía corto, sus ojos eran de mi color, pero a la vez diferentes, se podía ver distancia que no éramos la misma persona, ella tenía un brillo particular en sus ojos, sus labios eran rosados y su piel más clara que la mía, éramos parecidas y diferentes a la vez.

_Suéltame, esto es trampa- _Escuche de nuevo, era la niña de nuevo.

Por primera vez estaba seguro, el ruido provenía de aquí.

Vi y había algo brillaba y camine hacia el muy despacio.

Había una especia de piedra era trasparente y tenia adentro cosas brillantes, estaba dentro de cristal.

Algo me decía que lo tocara, me llamaba.

-Aléjate de allí- el ruido me saco de mi trance.

Voltee a ver a Natsume, estaba levantado y en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué es esto?-dije.

-Al igual que tu, es algo preciado para mi, sin valor alguno para otra persona-dijo él, nos quedamos un momento el silencio hasta que él lo rompió

-No me has contestado, ¿Cuál es tu Alice verdadero?- acuso y cuestiono a la vez

No podía creer después de haberse desmayado y lo salve y lo traje a su cuarto va a continuar con su interrogatorio.

-Me has descubierto, mi único Alice es la Nulificacion-dije en un suspiro de derrota.

-¿Ese es tu único Alice?-dijo.

-Si- dije.

-Hm- dijo.

-Me tengo que ir, tengo que dormir, mañana tenemos clases-dije.

No tenía el Alice de Tele Trasportación, busque con la mirada.

-¿Tu nombres es Sakura Mikan? ¿Verdad? - pregunto de la nada.

-Si- dije.

La piedra estaba al lado de Natsume.

-hoy puedes, faltar a los primeros periodos de clases, además como es la celebración de San Valentín, no nos perderemos de mucho-

-Está bien, dame mi piedra de Tele Trasportación- dije.

El me miro con confusión, pero yo le señale donde estaba.

El miro y me la dio, al contacto con su piel, los pensamientos y las imágenes vinieron antes mis ojos y mente.

-También hay algo que quiero preguntarte, algo Hyuuga- dije indiferente.

-¿Cuáles son tus Alices?- dije.

-Solo fuego- afirmo.

-Gracias- dije y me tele trasporte.

No quería que me digiera algo o me preguntara algo mas, suficientes preguntas por una noche.

Mi primera misión, fue pésima, patética, un desastre y ridículo.

Si lo iban a traer a la fuerza para que me dijeran que lo convenciera, para que viniera.

Tire el cofre al suelo, haciendo que todos los Alices se expandieran en el cuarto.

Quería dormir, la misión estaba completa.

Por alguna razón quería que terminara en otra cosa, no se como quería que terminara pero es un éxito no satisfactorio, sensación extraña para mi.

Cerré los ojos, estaba cansada.


	12. el primer día de la semana Romántica :

Capitulo 12

Poco a poco los días pasaban, las clases, arreglos para la fiesta de San Valentín, todo paso tan rápido que el día antes de San Valentín llego.

Como es costumbre para todas, todos tienen que dar chocolates a sus amados, pero como estamos en Academia Alice, los chocolates no tienen que ser normales.

-Espero que mi chocolate, no camine otra vez- se quejo Sumari.

-Que no le salgan bigotes bastara-se río Anna.

Estábamos Anna-san, Konoko-san, Sumari-san, Hotaru-san y yo caminando hacia la clase de economía domestica.

Íbamos a hacer chocolates. Por algún motivo, estaba con Sumari, me enferma estar con ella pero no me interesa si sabe de mi presencia, no soy buena con las amistades pero con Anna y Konoko les estoy agradecida por estar a mi lado. Solo está aquí porque Luna estaba insoportable ya que está obsesionada con las obras.

-Mikan, apurémonos- dijo Anna.

Yo solo sonreí y asentí.

Cada vez me estoy volviendo más blanda, desde que estoy aquí, lo sé y lo admito, pero debo de tener en mente que… yo vine a robar Alices pero ahora soy un miembro de Habilidades Peligrosas del director y lo debo tener muy presente...

-¿Que haremos?- dije recostándome en una mesa del economía domestica.

Ella sacaron una cosas que usaran para hacer chocolates, lo obtuvieron de la Ciudad Central y como soy mujer y soy literalmente forzada por ellas ha hacer unos chocolates.

-besos de San Valentín. - Sumari afirmo.

-Tenemos todos los ingredientes- dijo ella.

-¿A quién se los darás?- pregunto Sumari con recato.

-aun no lo sé- afirme. Tal vez se los daría a ellas.

Y empezamos a hacer los chocolates y al instante vi como las cosas se tornaban diferentes.

El chocolate blanco empezó a maullar y Anna y Konoko empezaron a perseguir su chocolates, el mío no tomo ninguna diferencia del chocolate normal, tan solo que empezó a brillar como si tuviera diamantina.

-Esto es a causa del Alice tuyo, Anna- dijo quejándose Konoko al perseguir los chocolates.

-Envidio el Alice de Sakura-san- dijo Anna.

Al parecer los chocolates tornaban esas mutaciones por los Alices de las personas quienes lo hacían.

El mío, la nulificacion es difícil decir que es lo que va ha hacer.

-Es divertido hacer esto- dije, jamás pensé que por algún tiempo en mi vida iba a ser feliz, con estos tipos de cosas, en verdad lo disfrutaba, me gustaba mucho estar. Aquí y me di cuenta que mi comportamiento a cambiado desde que estoy aquí aunque no sonrío sinceramente.

Aunque estuvimos por cinco horas en la cocina, pude ver que luchando y enjaulando los chocolates al final parecía chocolate normal, como las del mundo real.

Estuvimos tan absortas que no pude ver el tiempo y la noche nos cubrió como si el tiempo hubiera sido, el aire que se fue.

Tome mis besos y los puse en bolsas diferentes.

Caritas mariposas y flores eran lo que tenia impresos mi bolsas.

Sumari hizo dos paquetes uno para Hyuuga y uno para Nogi ella puse en cada bolsa de besitos la palabra amor.

Anna y Konoko pusieron amistad, solo quedaba yo.

Solo tenía tres opciones: amor, amistad y obligatorio.

¿A quién se los daría?, debía decidir.

Debería poner amistad, ya que tal vez se los de a Nogi, Yuu-chan, Koroko-san y Tsubasa-sempai.

Pero también es una buena oportunidad para decirle gracias a Natsume por lo de la misión, fui un estorbo así que sería bueno disculparme.

Aunque no quería, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie, menos a él.

Escribí las palabras en un papel que tenía que dar con la bolsa,

Los tome y me tele trasporte a mi cuarto.

Deje los besos en la mesa de la sala y me fui a la cocina.

No sé si es ventaja o desventaja ser tres estrellas ya que tengo mi cuarto muy grande aunque tengo que lavar y cocinar yo misma.

No me gusta comer sencillo pero ahora lo hago.

Tome un poco de leche y cereal.

No quería hacer nada, quiero dormir, además el olor a chocolate me hizo sentirme pesada.

Me cambie, por una pantaloneta y me quede sin blusa solo con top y fui directo a mi cama, mañana puede uno no usar uniforme.

Así que estaría cómoda un tiempo, no usar uniforme, así que tal vez usaría un pantalón, como sea, ya pensaría en eso mañana.

Cerré los ojos, al estar sola siempre ideas corrían por mi cabeza y vagando, por muchos sitios… tales como que haría en el futuro, tal vez me quedaría aquí para siempre o me ponía a tararear la canción de mi madre cantaba.

No sé porque pero es lo único que recuerdo de ella, su rostro no mucho, no sé si tuve padre en algún tiempo solo se tal vez tuve algo feliz, odio no recordar nada de mí. Es frustrante.

Me sumí en mis pensamientos hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Me empecé a sentir pesada y poco a poco escuchaba unas voces.

-¡No!- grite, despertándome. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, pero era muy cansado- otra vez- dije con furia.

Estos últimos días he tenido unos sueños muy raros, ya no puedo dormir en paz, no son muy frecuentes, pero me siento cansada por tanta fuerza que he puesto en ese sueño, cuando despierto no recuerdo lo que me han dicho, pero estoy segura que no es algo bueno, es un voz de un hombre la que me dice algunas cosas, no sé qué es lo que quiere ya que siempre la voces y lo que han dicho desaparece junto con el sueño.

Me levante, vi el reloj las 5:00, era muy temprano pero ya no podía ir a dormir con este sentimiento de inseguridad y el susto que he tenido, jamás había tenido sueños tan feos como este pero desde que estoy aquí han empezado.

Me despeje y encendí las luces, mire hacia la ventana, era muy temprano pero la luz de Hyuuga estaba encendida, ¿Por qué estaría despierto ha estas horas?.

Hyuuga era una persona muy rara.

Moví mi cabeza en señal de negación, tal vez con un baño de tina me relajaría y podría dormir.

Empecé a llenar la tina y me dirigí hacia mí armario, tal vez unos jeans estarían bien pero había calor, primavera llegaba… aunque afuera estaba en invierno aquí no había nieve, tal vez algún Alice del clima hace que esto este así.

No soy fanática de los jeans, prefería los vestidos, tal vez un vestido estaría bien, aunque he estado con el uniforme todo el tiempo y aburre.

Agarre un vestido, blanco con borde rojo, parecía como si le hubieran tirado pintura en todas partes, tenía un cierto toque de elegancia casual, agarre unas zapatillas rojas y las puse encima para estar lista, me fui a la tina y me quede en mis pensamientos.

¿Por qué ahora tenía esta clase de sueños?, tenía que hacer algo.

Salí, había aire, tenía la ventana abierta, el calor que había sentido se fue, mi cuerpo estaba caliente así que sentía un gran frio, pero me gustaba el frio, afloje un poco la toalla que estaba a mi alrededor, exponiendo mi espalda, sintiendo el frio.

Me vestí lo más lento que pude, tal vez así pasaría el tiempo más rápido.

Estuve frente al espejo, ya que tenía tiempo alise mi pelo, era mi primera vez, pero sabía bien que es lo que tenía que hacer.

Jamás me moleste en hacer algo así, pero era igual, todos modos soy admirada por mi belleza.

Ya estaba lista, vi el reloj. 6:30 solo paso hora y media, el reloj me está molestando.

Me use en la ventana y me di cuenta que el aire era muy exquisito, junto con el sol de la mañana.

Baje y me dirigí a la cocina, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que estoy aquí y jamás he hecho algo decente, en el almuerzo yo como en la cafetería, desayuno leche y cereal, ya que tengo una gran cocina pero esta vacía y en la cena no hago nada ya que siempre lo olvido o estoy cansada voy directo a la cama.

-Es aquí ¿verdad?- escuche, voces femeninas.

Estaba la mesa que está muy cerca de la puerta, comiendo cereal.

-¿Quién debería tocar?-escuche que una de ella pregunto.

Después de eso escuche risas de nervios.

Me invadió la curiosidad y me subí a ver quiénes eran.

Eran 5 niñas al parecer unas Simpáis y tenían paquetes en sus manos

¿Chocolates? ¿Tan temprano?

Enfrente de mi ventana estaba la de Hyuuga, mire hacia adentro, no distinguía nada ya que no tenía la luz encendida, mire hacia abajo otra vez y vi que tocaron y se fueron corriendo dejando unos paquetes a la vista.

Alguien abría la puerta, me sorprendí al ver tal cosa, era Nogi-san, ¿Estaba allí? ¿Qué hacía allí?

Nogi-san siempre está con Hyuuga pero jamás vi que él se quedara en su cuarto.

-Nogi-san- llame desde la ventana cuando tomaba los regalos de la simpáis.

El solo me miro sorprendido, estaba vestido con un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa amarilla y unos chapulines negros, con el uniforme jamás se le marcaba bien el cuerpo, pero con esto puede apreciar su atractivo.

-Sakura-san- llamo Nogi-san.

-Espera- dije.

Baje rápidamente y abrí la puerta

-Hola- Salude, saliendo del cuarto

-Así que eres la vecina de Natsume- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Si- dije con una sonrisa, como si fuera una cosa mínima.

-¿Por qué tienes la puerta abierta Ruka?- dijo una voz profunda.

Salió Hyuuga, en bóxer y todo despeinada, tenía una apariencia de enfermo.

Ruka al verlo como estaba abrió mucho los ojos.

-Natsume, entra y ponte algo- dijo.

Hyuuga solo lo miro como si le estuviera diciendo algo completamente innecesario y me vio con mirada muy relajada.

-¿Enfermo?- pregunte.

Nogi-san me vio sorprendido, tal vez era porque no reaccione como una persona normal al ver a Hyuuga con esa apariencia.

-Deberías estar en reposo, si estas tan enfermo- dije, para este tipo de situación le di la piedra de Curación.

-Eso sería bueno, si fuera una enfermedad común- dijo en tono de burla Nogi.

-Cállate esa tonta de Sumari me hizo comerlo- dijo con tono de enojo.

-¿Te dio el chocolate?- pregunte.

-Lo agarro despistado y se lo metió a la boca- dijo Nogi con risas entre palabras- Cálmate Natsume, ven ten tal vez un chocolate de alegre- dijo tomando los chocolates de las Simpáis.

-No, quiero volver a ver un chocolate en mi vida- dijo con enojo antes de entrar otra vez.

-¿Tan malo, fue el chocolate de Sumari?- pregunte

-más de lo te imaginas- dijo mirando a Hyuuga entrar.

Quería ver lo que hacia los chocolates, si era tan malo como para molestar a Hyuuga entonces quería verlo con mis propios ojos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no aceptaran los míos?- pregunte

-¿Tu también has hecho?- dijo sorprendido

Solo asentí.

El solo sonrío.

-Si son chocolates de Sakura-san no creo que estén mal- dijo muy alegre.

-Eres muy lindo Nogi-san- dije con una gran sonrisa- Espera aquí un segundo-

-No importa si los aceptan o no- dije con gentileza.

No me sentía mal al saber que le tenía miedo a los chocolates y todo por los Alices es irónico.

-bueno me tengo que ir, es el día tan esperado para la niñas así que te miro después- dije yo muy desinteresada con una sonrisa en mi labios y una voz calmada.

Me voltee y entre a mi cuarto.

Mire las bolsas de chocolates, mis besos serán no desperdiciados es la primera vez que hago algo como esto así que será mejor que no se desperdicie.

Subí y agarre un bolso del armario era pequeño y blanco en el fondo pero tenía adornos de rosas rojas y negras lo tome y lo cruce en mi cuerpo baje y tome todos los besos acepto tres y salí de mi cuarto, Nogi-san ya no estaba allí.

Me tele trasporte cerca de mi clase, supongo que allí encontraría a mis compañeras entre y busque, vi que muchos estaban dando chocolates alrededor todo el edificio y dentro y fuera de los salones.

Todos los hombres sonreían al recibir los chocolates yo no entendía la felicidad de que la persona la cual amas te de algo que tiene un gran significado.

-No me interesa- dije en un susurro.

¿En qué te beneficia el amor? Es toda una molestia.

-Sakura-chin- escuche.

Me abrazaron demasiado dura para mi gusto, instantemente pisotee el pie y golpee el estomago, dejando como siempre a Tsubasa-sempai tirado en el piso.

-Eres un masoquista, sempai- dije entre el enojo.

-Es divertido o tal vez tengas razón-dijo el levantándose.

-Tenga, gracias por cuidar de mi- dije lanzando unos besos al sempai.

El reacciono ante el instinto, lo tomo rápidamente.

-Gracias- dijo entre una sonrisa pero se desvaneció al ver la palabra amistad en el papel que tenia dentro la bolsita.

-Mikan-chan- escuche la voz de Ana-san, la cual estaba acompañada de Konoko-san, Sumari-san, Yuu-san.

Sonreí al verlas, pero no falto mucho antes que sempai se despidiera ya que habían una niñas que le dieron chocolates, el acepto pero después empezó a aumentar la cantidad y no solo quería que los aceptara sino que los comiese al instante.

Le di mis chocolates a cada uno de ellos y les dije que no se preocuparan por comerlos, que hicieran lo que quisieran con ellos.

Ellos agradecieron y también me dieron chocolates, todos menos Yuu quien dijo que me compensaría mañana.

No me importa si solo es de mujer a hombre los chocolates este di a, yo se los di a mis amigos.

Salimos del edificio y fuimos a la parada para ir a la Ciudad Central y había muchas personas también esperando.

-Natsume-kun- escuche, esa voz chillona la reconocería donde sea aunque solo la haya escuchado pocas veces en la clase.

-Miren, allí va la estampida de Natsume- dijo Yuu.

-No es una lástima que no nos acompañe- dijo Koroko.

Todos volteamos a ver a Koroko.

-Koko-kun no asuste- dijo Anna al ver que él había aparecido de la nada.

-Lo siento, pero Natsume está siendo perseguido como siempre y Ruka también y quiero acompañarlos- dijo.

Koroko está siempre con Natsume y Ruka junto con Yuu pero al parecer no estaban juntos hoy.

Subimos al bus de Ciudad Central y llegamos en menos de 30 minutos.

El lugar estaba completamente adornado de corazones y habían alumnos de todas la secciones y niveles caminamos en grupos por todo el lugar, yo por mi sueldo compre algunas comidas pero nada de ropa, no quería aburrir a mis amigos aunque me anote que tenía que volver más tarde o lo antes posible ya que había ropa que me había llamado mucho la atención.

-Hay vallamos por allá dijo Anna al señalar una pastelería muy particular pero habían muchas personas así que les dije que mientras compraban yo iba a ir a ver otras cosas.

Camine y busque el lugar donde había visto esa blusa muy bonita.

Camine y camine pero al parecer me había perdido porque no encontraba el lugar y no recordaba recorrer el lugar de ahora.

Cuando vi una librería muy grande de madera, había un cierto toque en los libros que me fascinaba después de todo.

Entre y mire que era muy particular esa librería, tenía muchos libros pero vi que eran muy antiguos, habían pocas personas aquí y la vendedora era una persona adulta, casi todas las tiendas de este lugar tiene personas adultas pero esta era jovenmente adulta tenia entre unos 19 a 22 años y era un hombre.

Mire y algunos libros me interesaron y los tome pero al ver una sección aprecie algunos libros que llamaron demasiado la atención.

Conjuro Alice, Leyendas Alice, la teoría del Alice.

Los libros que había tomado los deje a un lado y me concentre en ese lugar, pero había un libro que me llamo la atención dentro de todos.

"El cantar del Único Alice" la portada era simple azul oscuro y las letras plateadas.

Lo abrí era muy viejo las hojas ya estaba gastadas y tenia imágenes de blanco y negro, el japonés que tenia era muy formal y tenia palabras muy sofisticadas, no raras sino que inusuales.

Mire la primera hoja y la letra era muy elegante y muy especifica.

Epilogo

_Algunas personas se pregunta, porque hay poderes mas allá de la ciencia dentro de los corazones e inexplicables._

_Misaki Yukawa no fue el primero ni el ultimo en ver a una persona haciendo un poder el cual no conocía, el era una persona normal, era una persona trabajadora que vivía en una granja muy lejana._

Con solo eso lo cerré, quería el libro, mire algunos otros, la zona en la que estaba no había nadie era la última, tome algunos libros y fui a pagar.

-Es raro ver a una persona que esté interesada en estos libros, ya casi nadie se interesa en los Alices- Dijo el mirando los libros.

-Es interesante cuando lo miras en otro sentido- dije al pagar.

Camine y busque donde estaban todos, ya era más de medio día y tenía hambre.

Busque y no encontré a ninguna persona, al no poder mas compre una crepa.

Camine sin rumbo, hasta que reconocí el camino que había recorrido cuando me perdí, camine y reconocí la pastelería pero al llegar allí no había nadie, tal vez me tarde más de lo que pensé.

Koroko tiene el método de leer mentes, pero yo tengo nulificacion así que no puede leer mi mente.

Camine hacia los restaurantes tal vez así los encontraría, pero no tuve suerte así que me senté en una bancas que estaban cerca de los restaurantes, el sol abrigaba mi espalda desnuda.

Mire por todos lados para ver si los encontraba, pero lo que hice fue reconocer a un cierto rubio escondiéndose en una gorra.

Me levante y me dirigí a él.

-Nogi-san usted no debería estar aquí- dije tocándolo por la espalda.

El salto sorprendido y me miro como si hubiera si fuera un enemigo de gran peligro.

-Sakura-san- dijo.

- Usted debería estar con Hyuuga-san- dije con una sonrisa.

-Solo vine por algunas cosas de la farmacia- dijo el componiéndose la gorra.

-Te acompaño, nadie sigue a una pareja después de todo y usted necesita o será victima de los chocolates-

El solo asintió porque sabía que yo tenía razón, además no quería estar sola ya que fui abandonada por mis compañeras.

Yo fui guiada por Nogi-san y llegamos muy rápido a la farmacia, compro algunas pastillas y cremas.

Los nombres eran raros y el los dijo con mucha fluidez.

Tomamos el autobús y fuimos al cuarto de Hyuuga, eran alrededor de las 3pm. Pero el tiempo se fue volando que no comimos nada, almenas yo no estaba hambrienta.

-Cuida bien a Hyuuga-san o será peor- dije con una sonrisa al ir rápidamente a la otra dirección, el solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Camine hacia otra parte, tal vez sería tonto pensar en ello, pero ellos dos tienen un lazo fuerte.

¿Qué se sentirá tener un lazo así de fuerte?

No importa cuantas veces lo mire, ellos son de las personas que son muy unidos, tiene una vida acomodada aquí... y no se separan ni una sola vez.

Si tuviera una amistad así seria molesto porque soy demasiado desconfiada ademas tener a alguien con migo todo el tiempo seria un problema... pero ver la amistad de ellos es algo agradable.

sin contar que ellos dos son polos apuestos.

fui directo a clases era tarde pero y encontre a mis compañeras muy preocupadas por mi, despues de ello no volvi a ver a Hyuuga y Nogi-san en todo el día.

-*-/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*LA AUTORA HABLA LEAN PLIS ''IMPORTANTE'' /*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*

okey aqui se reporta por primera ver Maitte, lo siento si en algún momento los descuido o no contesto...

esque no me daba tiempo de agradecerles o

antier hice que mi nii-chan leyera la primera parte de mi historia y se quedo dormida :(

asi que ustedes son mi unico consuelo...

a todos lo que me motivan a seguir con esto se los agradezco demasiado.. LOS AMO Y ACTUALIZARE MAS RAPIDO LO PROMETO.

*algunos tiene la duda que si la piedra que vio Mikan-chan en el cuarto de Natsume.

¿Que es? esa piedra juega un importante rol *OJO*

*La personalidad de Mikan es bipolar desde agresiva a tierna o engañadora a muy sincera ella es muy inestable. *OJO* ya veran porque ella es asi.

*Hotaru aun no decido si ella jugara rol importante.

*en estos dias *La semana romantica* los dividire en capitulos talvez tres dias en un capitulo o medio dia en uno solo...

dependiendo los hare mas largos o cortos... comente para ver como lo quieren !

bueno bueno...

en la proximo capitulo ocurriran cosas interesantes.. si surge una duda yo con gusto se las explico en el siguiente capitulo

LOS AMO Y AQUI MAITTE CAMBIO Y FUERA! :)


	13. algo sospechoso pasa

Capitulo. 12.

_-seamos uno otra vez- dijo una voz gentil de una mujer._

Es la palabra que revolotea en mi mente, despertando esa voz un eco en mi cabeza.

estamos en el segundo día de la semana y ahora entiendo porque los hombres se escondían el día anterior.

-¡Sempai!- escuche un voz femenina y esa misma voz era mi alarma de escape.

estaba yo en escondida detrás de un árbol en el bosque Sur, los chocolates llovían desde tempranas horas... cuando intente llegar a el edificio para encontrarme con Hotaru y las chicas para estar con ellas todo el día, unos niños de unos 12 años llegaron ante mi ofreciéndome chocolates pero al recibirlos me sometían a que los probara y después la cantidad de personas aumento incluyendo niñas pequeñas y muchachos de mi edad y sempais después de eso salí corriendo y hasta el momento no he podido perderos, para mi infortunio mis alices fueron dejados en mi cuarto, los olvide, el único alice que no olvide fue la tele-trasportacion pero estoy mareada, todo me da vueltas, si llego a usar el alice con mi condición podría incluso acabar entre ellos.

Sentía los pasos así que me arriesgare a ir a un lugar X en todo este basto lugar, espero no caiga en medio de la estampida.

Me tele-trasporte rápidamente, antes de poder escuchar un "alli esta"

caí al rededor de unos arboles, no reconocía nada.

-estoy a salvo- dije entre dientes.

a pesar que me arriesgue a que me encontraran, al parecer entre a un lugar que no había nadie.

-_ven a mi- _recordé otra palabra de ese sueño.

la noche anterior soñé algo muy extraño pero ahora por mas que intento recordar no puedo recordar casi nada, solo algunas palabras muy distantes, al pensar en eso me pone algo mareada.

debía alejarme de allí antes que llegaran los a atraparme debía irme, mareada y perseguida no son muy buenas formulas.

mi desayuno no serían chocolates mortales.

tal vez estarían en mi habitación, no es muy difícil conseguir información de alumnos en este lugar, mas cuando son populares y al parecer estoy en esa lista...

camine, tenia que estar en constante movimiento o encontrar un escondite perfecto o sería atrapada.

_clack, clack_

Escuche un ruido a lo lejos.

eran pasos... ¡me habían hallado!

corrí hacia un arbusto muy espeso y me pose detrás de el, no podía creer que en este lugar ser famoso es malo, ademas fui entrenada para ser como una sombra, pero a este ritmo ni mi entrenamiento me ayudara..

-Nat espera- escuche y esa voz era conocida para mi.

si Permy esta aquí eso significa que...

antes que pudiera figurar algún pensamiento con lo que escuche algo cayo a la par mía

y de todas las personas del mundo era el deseado Hyuuga.

antes que pudiera decir algo el poso su dedo en los labio en señal de silencio y con la otra mano presiono mi boca.

y entendía a que se refería, si somos descubiertos uno de nosotros deberá ser el ''sacrificio'' y el otro huir.

aunque a mi no me estaban buscando.

-Mikan-sempai, ¿donde estas?- escuche las voces de mi perdición demasiado cerca.

quite la mano de Hyuuga de mi boca, no era tan boba para hablar en plena guerra.

le hice la señal de silencio y me arrastre hacia otra parte indicándole que me siguiera.

estaba agradecida de usar baqueros el día de hoy.

no sabia a donde ir, esto era la guerra y mi estomago gruñía.

-¡alli esta!- dijo una voz masculina

fui encontrado.

-Rayos- dijo Hyuuga antes de pararse y revelarnos.

mi mano corrió por toda mi cara, aun estaba en el suelo.

-Tonto- fue lo único que pude decir antes de tocar su tobillo y tele-transportarnos.

me tuve que arriesgar y nos envié justo detrás de nuestro edificio.

-Jamas reveles tu posición aunque hallas sido ubicada- dije.

-De cualquier forma tarde o temprano seremos encontrados- dijo con suma indiferencia.

-Debes saber que hoy somos las mujeres las victimas- hoy era el día "corran a las mujere"

-para mi estos dos días son lo mismo, sere perseguido durante todo el día- dijo con aire de orgullo.

al menos eso note.

-Hombre mas pedante*- dije con sumo asco, habían algunos rumores que Hyuuga era un problema y era el mas cotizado de toda la academia no solo por ser super inteligente sino por su atractivo, pero al parecer no agregaron su personalidad asquerosa.

el me miro como si viera un marciano.

-Como sea, caminos diferentes, mas seguridad- dije levantándome y dándole la espalda.

sentía su mirada en mi espalda, así que me voltee gentil mente y empece a caminar en reversa siempre alejándome de él.

-Si miras a Nogi, dile que tengo algo para él- dije con una sonrisa- y ve por la sombra- fue lo que dije antes de detenerme.

salude con la mano y me tele-trasporte.

me fui a mi clase, no sabia si allí era seguro pero con este ritmo cualquier lugar era perfecto mientras este sola.

las clase estaba vacía, todo absolutamente silencio.

vi el reloj y eran las 10:00, aun era temprano, pero han pasado dos horas desde que salí de mi cuarto.

no quería uir de todos el día de hoy, y faltaban 14 horas para que termine este lamentable día.

tal vez en la ciudad central pudiera esconderme y seria un perfecto entretenimiento.

pero debía saber donde estaban mi amigas.

por suerte tome mi cartera, la cual tenia dinero... de un mes.

soy tres estrellas, pero recibo el mismo dinero semanal que Natsume ahora, que son $400 así que no tengo quejas.

camine por los pasillos.

_clack, clack._

escuche unos pasos muy rápidos.

entre a una clase, el edificio estaba abandonado pero no me arriesgaría a nada.

los pasos se acercaban.

-¿Tu crees que la este buscando, han pasado 5 años?- dijo una voz femenina con suma ansiedad

-Cállate- dijo una voz muy tosca- la mala decisión de haberla traído aquí, 5 años no son suficientes para borrar todo lo que paso, él director la tenía todo este tiempo, el intenta hacer algo- dijo la voz con furia.

-¿Nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados como la ultima vez?- pregunto la voz femenina.

-No podemos hacer mucho por ahora, tampoco debemos alertar al director que lo sabemos... o la sacara o a nosotros- dijo enojado.

¿De quien o de que hablaran?

-¿Le informamos a sensei?- dijo la voz femenina.

-Aun no estamos seguros,debemos...-

las voces se alejaban, pero mencionaron algo del director, esto es mas interesantes que salir a Ciudad Central y ademas tengo que darle conocimiento al director así que debo saber mas...

salí silenciosamente y los seguí, al escuchar un poco mas la voz me quede allí, no podía ver las caras, si los mirara tal vez me metería en aprietos.

me perdí mucha de la conversación, ya que no tenia mucho sentido lo que decían ahora con lo que escuche.

-Si el director intenta hacer algo, sera inútil, ella jamas dejaría...- dijo la voz femenina.

-recuerda que cuando es el Director... encontrará la forma- interrrumpio la voz masculina

-Izumi-sensei y Yuka-sempai arriesgo todo para que esto no pasara, se debe hacer algo- dijo con sumo luto la mujer.-tenemos que informarle a el Director Yukihira- dijo con sumo pánico.

repentinamente los dos se callaron y yo sabia porque.

el silencio reino cuando se escucharon unos paso.

no quería ser atrapada así que me metí a una puerta, el pasillo estaba demasiado iluminado si alguien sale por el pasillo me miraría muy fácilmente, podría tele-transportarme pero no quería perder el hilo de la conversación otra vez.

los pasos no eran muy rápidos pero eran apresurados.

no podía ver nada mas que una clase iluminada.

los pasos se fueron como vinieron muy rápidamente, pero cuando salí.

se habían ido.

El Director es un persona muy famosa en un muy mal sentido, se que es malo pero de cualquier forma tengo que informarle de lo escuche, trabajo para él.

pero le debo dar la información completa.

debo saber de lo que hablaban ellos.

no debo darle lo la información incompleta... ¿Quien es Izumi y yukihira kazumi-sensei?

camine hacía la salida, todo estaba silencioso, talvez todo ha terminado mas rapido de lo que pense, de cualquier forma tenia que salir y conseguir información.

mientras mas rápido mejor pero la pregunta era... ¿Donde puedo conseguir esa información

si están relacionado con el Director de Primaria debe ser parte o debieron de la academia...

tal vez hay algunas cosas de ellos o pistas en los expedientes de la academia.

escabullirme sería un problemas, pero no tengo opción.

esta vez me da mucha curiosidad saber sobre lo que pasa, en que esta metido el director.

también mencionaron un tal Director Yukihira...

¿Quien es él?

los expedientes deben estar en alguna parte, lo mas probable sea en el edificio del Director de Primaria.

hoy es un día muy agitado, nadie sabra que fui al edificio del Director.

si entro y salgo rápidamente nadie sabrá que entre.

sera solo una confirmación y recolección de información.

salí rápidamente del lugar,si me tele-trasportaba a contra distancia entre árbol y árbol, prodria llegar fácilmente.

con algunos saltos llegue fácilmente ala oficina del Director Principal, entre pero cuidadosamente para que las cámaras no me percataran mire y efectivamente la sala de archivo estaba aquí en el segundo piso.

camine rápidamente y llegue, esperaba ver cajones llenos de papeles y expedientes pero curiosamente también había una gran pantalla, el teclado y el mouse, centrando todo y en las esquinas un monton de cajones, eran demaciados.

camine entre todos los cajones al azar y busque pero habia informacion que un podria quemar y nadie se daria cuenta, era informacion tan obsolenta.

informacion que ni los estudiante les inportaria.

pero en el ultimo cajon casi al final de todo el camino, no tenia numero solo una hoja roja.

lo abrí y solo habia un folder pequeño el cual tenia un resaltado la palabra

"fenix"

lo abri y solo poseia unas cosas sin sentido

el codigo: 435763936

nombre: omega 1k6

ciudad: [-]

intente ver algo mas pero el folder tenia marcas de quemaduras y de arranque de muchas hojas, solo tenia eso.

vi a la computadora intente acceder al buscar los nombres

acceso restringido "porfavor escriba la clave"

¿desde cuando los expedientes tienen clave?

las información de los sujetos a los cuales buscaba tenia la información bloqueada.

la clave era de al menos 5 letras o números.

me rendí, no podía hacer nada.

me levante y lo deje todo.

la información era completamente imposible conseguir si no poseia una hacker o la clave.

abrí los ojos rápidamente ¿quien le gustaba la computación? y me ayudaría sin decir una palabra a cambio de dinero.

HOTARU

ella debe tener algún artefacto o información que me ayude.

sali rápidamente y camine por un largo rato fui a la cafetería y encontré a Hotaru con las demás.

desayuno rápidamente, no había ni una sola persona que me estuviera buscando desde que salí, vi el reloj y me di cuenta que era mas de mediodía, estuve dos horas dentro buscando información y no me sirvió para nada.

era raro pero al parecer servirme mi desayuno no fue de gran misterio, me sorprendía que aun daban desayunos en vez de almuerzos

-Donde has estado Mikan- Dijo Konoko dando un sorbo a su batido.

-Es el segundo día de la semana, es lógico que corriera y se escondiera- dijo Hotaru.

-Debe ser super salir y ser perseguida por muchas personas- dijo Sumari.

¿Porque estaba ella aquí?

-Me quede dormida- dije dando una sorbo a mi café.

no me interesaba sus cosas de el segundo día.

bueno...

-¿Que haremos hoy?- dijo Anna.

-No cuenten con migo tengo muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy así que no me incluyan en sus planes- dijo Hotaru levantándose.

había perdido el hila de la conversación de las tres cuando vi a donde se dirigió Hotaru.

me levante muy rápidamente hoy.

-Gracias por la comida- fue lo único que dije antes de seguir a Hotaru.

-Hotaru- llame mientras salíamos de la cafetería.

ella solo me miro indiferente.

-¿Tienes algo para hacker información de un software?- pregunte rápidamente.

-Docientos dolares- dijo rápidamente.

no podía discutir.

-Lo quiero- dije rápidamente.

ella solo me miro con una cara un poco sorprendida.

caminamos rápidamente a su cuarto.

me dio un porta USB.

-Ponlo en donde quieras hackear, instalarlo y podrás abrir cualquier documento- dijo mirandolo.

-Gracias- Dije.

ya casi estaba saliendo de su habitación cuando ella dijo algo.

-¿Que es lo que necesitas saber?-pregunto, pero yo no podía decir nada-No importa- conluyo.

cerre rapidamente y me tele-trasporte.

es mejor no meter a nadie a estar cosas.

estuve en un momento en la puerta de el lugar.

entre y camine hacia la gran computador, en una esquina del teclado había un entrada USB, cuando lo inslate.

llego una gran pantalla roja.

acceso permitido.

entre.

escribí los nombre uno por uno.

al ver la información una por una y la información me resulto un poco sospechosa.

no eran nada interesantes y habian sido de baja ya hace 18 años de aquí.

quien quiera que hubieran sido ellos dos o lo que hicieron no fue en esta década.

a quien le importaría esas personas si no se sabe nada de ellos en los últimos 18 años.

vi el folder rojo y lo tome, nadie notaria la desaparicion de un esto, por alguna razon setía que esto era algo que tenia que ver los direcctores.

salí de rapidamente y camine hacia la entrada.

como imagine nadie había regresado

no importa, dejare esto en mi cuarto y regresare con los demas

no le contare nada al dirctor, sera un desperdicio... SI NO ES NADA IMPORTANTE

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bueno bueno como siempre , me atrase mucho tiempo en esto...

no tengo excusa porque, ademas es muy corto para mi gusto tambien , asi que me disculpo de ante mano si no es lo que esperaban despues de tanto tiempo, pero les prometo que el siguiente capitulo rebelare algo muy muy interesante con respecto a Natsume...

sera divertido...

ademas de una sola vez informo que el siguiente cap. puede ser de punto de vista en general o de Natsume... talvez 'talvez' de Mikan pero no estoy segura...

para contar lo que quiero contar necesito...

hacerlo en general

LO SIENTO PERO CULPO A MI BLOQUEO DE ESCRITORA...

Ademas mando saludos a todos los que leen mi historia significa mucho para mi...

aparte

ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACER UN ONE-SHOT DE YAOI... ya que una amiga miga me pidio eso

mi amiga es una pervertida... (SI MAFER ME REFIERO A TI)

BUENO me despido y que lo disfruten...

el prox capitulo talvez me adelanto hasta él baile... :S

no se


	14. INYECCION

esto es poco, pero aviva el misterio o no?

-tranquilisate un poco, solo durara unos pocos minutos- dijo el hombre de blanco.

solo senti una punsada en mi brazo derecho y el dolor fue demaciado, era como si se retorciera todo mi cuerpo, era como si se consumiera todo en llamas, me ardia, es mas, sentia que iba a morir.

estoy en el hospital, el director dijo que me presentara lo mas puntual que pudiera.

cuando llegue el doctor me dijo que estaría tratada y me inyectarian unas cuantas medicinas, no me dio mas explicacion , pero no creo que sea para que me lastimen.

me llevaron un un cuarto de cirugias y aquí estoy.

la inyeccion, el quimico se mira muy espeso, y es violeta oscuro.

calle y me retorci de dolor en mi mente, gritaba en mi mente, aruñaba en mi mente, maldecia a los doctores en mi mente, ya no lo podia creer esto era una pesadilla, como era posible que algo tan simple como una inyeccion me doleria tanto.

el dolor disminuia como a poco, pero no lo suficientemente rapido como para calmarme, era demaciado para alguien de mi edad.

pero derrepente se detubo el dolor, ya no sentia nada pero ademas de eso, era como si mis sentidos se hubieran dormido.

despues de eso, vi que mi cuerpo se sentia de pluma, pero mi vista se nublo totalmente.

Despues de eso, solo recuerdo que quede inconciente.

y desperté en mi habitación.

con un maletin con una hoja encima que decia.

"inyectatelo cada 3 hojas"

me dolia la cabeza como si estubiera drograda o algo parecido.

solo me recoste e intente dormir, mañana no iria a clases.

no me importaba si el director me decia algo o no pero el dolor era demaciado, aun sentia un poco de ardor en donde me pincharon

DESDE HOY ODIO LAS INYECCIONES.


	15. es cuerstion de Tiempo

- Un poco de informacion de El director, ese hombre me da un escalofrío enorme-

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*/*-/*-/*-/**/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

No había ni un solo sonido, un la luna estaba llena.

Habia una gran mansion en lo profundo de un bosque.

el bosque parecia muerto.

un hombre de unos 28 años de edad estaba sentado en una gran sala, que desde allí se podia ver todo el bosque por sus grandes ventanas.

con su mirada fija en el cielo estrellado, tomando un trago.

sumergio en sus pensamientos, fantasiando en lo que sucederia.}

cuando habrieron la puerta.

un pequeño niño de unos 12 años, en esmoquin atraveso la gran sala.

el hombre se levanto e hizo un reverencia.

-Director- fue lo único que pronuncio.

-Quiero un reporte, rápido, tengo cosas mas importantes- fue lo unico que produncio el niño sentandose en el sillón.

-Claro- dijo con enojo el hombre mayor.

el pequeño niño agarro un cigarrillo de una caja que estaba en una silla, saco un encendedor de su bolsillo y lo encendió sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Tenemos algunas muestras que ha reaccionado con los estimulantes que le han inyectado, puede que sea capazde estar en funcionamiento vital en menos de 3 meses, todo depende de como se le suministre la dosis y como reaccione- dijo tomando el folder que tenia a la par.

el folder era rojo.

El pequeño niño, fumando el cigarrillo agarro el folder y lo miro con recato.

vio algunas fotografias, ritmos cardiacos, las dosis que le daban, era un informe completo de una persona.

-¿Podemos adelantar el proceso "respetad"- dijo viendo la siguiente hoja.

-Su cuerpo aun sigue débil, pero es posible intentar algo así, si aumentamos un poco el estimulante muscular y los nutrientes de todo tipo, hay una posibilidad muy poca que se pueda recuperar- dijo muy inseguro.

-Cada cuanto estimulan el cuerpo- dijo.

-Cada 4 horas, 2 horas después de suministras sus vitaminas y 1 hora antes dar toques estimulantes del cerebro- dijo.

-Quiero verla- dijo con voz firme.

-Claro-

los dos se levantaron , el niño dejo en el sillón los informes y caminaron.

bajaron hacia un tipo de sótano, la luz era azul y estaba casi todo iluminado por los las luces de los monitores.

el silencio se solamente se podía llenar con un monitor cardíaco y voces de algunos medicos.

habia una especia de capsula con una chica con solamente ropa interior su piel era clara y su pelo castaño su cuerpo esta muy delgado y su rostro se podia ver que se miraba cansada, se podia ver que muchas partes de sus cuerpo estaban conectados con muchos cables a diferentes maquinas.

y se podia ver que el liquido era azul claro en donde se depositaba.

su pelo era castaño.

-En 5 minutos se le suministrara el estimulante corportal- dijo la voz del hombre.

los ojos de niño se iluminaban al ver a aquella chica*

-Salgan ahora- dijo con voz muy severa se podía ver su garganta moverse.

el hombre le hizo señas a todos lo que se encontraban allí y se fueron rapidamente.

el niño toco con delicadeza la capsula y respiro profundamente.

muchos pensamientos se le vinieron a la mente y una sonrisa se le poso en los labios.

-Tengo todo listo para que puedas venir a mi lado, eres toda mía y esta vez ni la edad nos podrá separar- dijo en un suspiro.

-llegaremos a lo que siempre aspire- dijo con una voz.

-Solo me falta la ultima pieza, pero pronto la encontrare- dijo con suma esperanza.

-Aunque se que no me escuchas y no se donde la has escondido pero espero encontrarlo pronto, encontré tu cuerpo hace 6 años pero siento que no estas conmigo-

-Pero pronto, ya he encontrado a la apta para que nos pueda buscarme la pieza final mi querida flor, solo falta que se adapte y pronto esta completo todo y despertaras como una mujer mejor que la que me dejo- dijo cerrando los ojos y suplicando en su mente que todo su esfuerzo valiera la pena.

se dio la media vuelta y empezo a subir las escaleras pensando en su futuro tan brillante.

-*-*-*-/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-/-*/-/-*/-/-/-/-/-/-*/-*/-/-/-/-/-/-/-*/*-/-*/-*/-*/-/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Hola , no se porque pero quise dar algo de pista para que sepan en que pasara lo que he escrito, va ha dar un giro mero sorpresa y esto es uno de los es episodios clave.

con cariño MAITTE

PUEDE QUE COMPLETE EL OTRO EPISODIO ANTES DE LO ESPERADO ASÍ QUE LOS OJOS ABIERTOS :)


End file.
